


Lines

by annie_rose



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Humor, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 29,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2104083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annie_rose/pseuds/annie_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandor has been working for the Lannisters for years, his loyalty has never been questioned by anyone including himself. Until Sansa Stark. Seeing Sansa after a particularly horrific beating, sandor starts to question his once unwavering loyalty. </p>
<p>This was intended as a one shot, however, I've started to think of a storyline I'd like to run with... So, let me know what you think :) also this is my first fanfic so please be sparing with the criticism haha</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sandor walked down the hallway of the red keep getting closer to where the source of the sound was. As he kept walking he realized it was music, after that he knew exactly where it was coming from. Sansa. She liked to listen to old records from the 1960's. Why? He had no idea. With technology as advanced as it was, it would be much easier to just download an album of whatever this shit was on an iPod, instead of having to turn over the record after every couple of songs. But she was never really one for conventionalism. She preferred reading to watching movies, wore extremely modest clothing, and he had never heard her swear or even answer back. It was like she was from another time. So polite and just... decent. 

'Born too late.' He thought. 'Born into this world where people like her are destined to be stood on. Kicked and shoved. And eventually killed.'

he kept walking and recognized the song being played. This song she only ever played when she was upset. It was a happy sounding song she'd once said it reminded her of her father. 

As he began to approach her room he became more and more nervous. He tried to brace himself for what he would see. He'd heard she took a bad beating today. He was never there when she was 'taught a lesson'. Joffrey knew he wouldn't stand by and watch. But, he felt as though he might as well have hit her himself for not saying anything about it. For ignoring it all together.

When he reached her door he waited a moment before knocking. Deciding that the amount of time he waited wouldn't change what he was walking into he let his knuckles make contact with her bedroom door.

"Come in." Her voice came like a mechanical response. It didn't sound like hers. It sounded ... Defeated. Like she was finally starting to conform to the way of life here. The only way to survive. 

When he entered the room it was only lit by a lamp so the light was dim. She had her back towards him and her record player was on her bed with her she had just pulled out another record and started replacing it for the finished album before it. A song had just started to play when she spoke.

"In this song, in the chorus he sings "the prospect of losing is a game I'm fit to play, the look in your eyes says you love to cause me pain, in the prospect of losing there is no chance of pain." 

Sandor stayed silent, not knowing what he should say to. She laughed a quick and mirthless laugh.

"It's funny you know, this guy "Nathan Phinian" his name is- he's the one who wrote the song, I watched an interview with him, and he was an absolute pig. He used to beat his wife and eventually... " her voice started strong but progressively got more quiet until it trailed off as she continued to listen to the song.

When the song ended and the sound of the record crackling replaced it she turned to look at him face on for the first time. As the light cast by the lamp on her bedside reached her face, he saw the damage and how bad it really was. He inhaled sharply, while his look of surprise was replaced by a look of concern. Her left eye was swollen shut and most of her face was bruised. Her lip was split in two separate places and her nose looked broken. she smiled sadly at him.

"The ones with the best lines inflict the most pain. That's how they come up with them. They look at someone else's pain and describe it. When they're in pain themselves they can't describe it cause they're so consumed with it- with themselves. Joffrey always had a way with words. I would choose to never hear again over hearing even his best line." 

Sandor watched as Sansa sat looking straight ahead seemingly at nothing, and the silence between them grew as comfortable as it ever would. That basic understanding of what it feels like to lose over and over again knitting them together. Two of a kind they were.

"Pack a small bag of things. Only what you need. Don't worry about bringing clothes we'll sort them out when we're out of here. Pack anything we can sell. I'll come for you in a week from today. I'll meet you in the godswood at midnight."   
He didn't know how the words escaped his mouth but they did, and he didn't regret them. Not at all, in fact, saying them out loud only made him realize he should have put action to his thoughts sooner.

He looked back at Sansa, only just realizing he was pacing back and forth in her room like a gods damned mad man. She was watching him closely, like she was studying him. Looking for signs of dishonesty. She apparently found what she was looking for as the inquiring look on her face disappeared and she gave a small nod. 

Sandor turned on his heel and walked out of the room, to go and quit his job with the Lannisters and start setting things in place for her escape.


	2. The look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, straight after Sandor leaves Sansa's room he goes to visit Tywin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you have any questions :) I'm sorry that these last 2 chapters have been so short there'll definitely be longer ones as I progress.

Tywin heard a knock and the sound of the door creaking as it pushed open. Looking up from where the condensation from the glass of vodka resting in his hand was beginning to pool on his desk top, he saw Sandor Clegane. Stoic as ever waiting to be acknowledged and signaled over. Which he was.

Tywin sighed. Shit. Sandor Clegane was in his office. He was a quiet man, Sandor. which was what brought on his feeling of unease to be having a conversation he didnt innitiate with the man. Technically Sandor's employer was Jofferey. But they both knew Tywin was the real mastermind behind the organized chaos that was the seven kingdoms- or more concentratedly kings landing. Jofferey was just a stupid kid, set up to take the glory for each rise, and the bad press for each fall. He was unpredictable, but at the same time - (according to Sandor) predictable in his unpredictable-ness... Sandor was one of the many hired to clean up that mess. Though he was better than anyone else they had working for them. 

Whether it was intimidating people into keeping their knowledge of the true Lannister legacy at bay, or hushing the more unyielding ones into a more permanent silence- sandor was the man. He knew everything before everyone, yet kept quiet. And humble. 

Which was why Tywin was so hell bent on knowing exactly why he was leaving. Why? And why now? He couldn't understand it. He was payed more than generously for his job. And he'd been working the same job for the last 10 years. 

The two men entered a staring competition. Tywin looked, gazing intently- trying to see if he'd find the answers to any of his questions there. A battle of wills to see who would break first. After a few minutes it was Sandor who broke- only the silence though- not the death staring competition.

"I'm getting too old for all of this. It's not what I want anymore. I've saved enough, I've bought a ticket to bravos and I'm leaving in two days."

That was it? Nothing else? Tywin sat weighing up his options on what he could do. He knew right off the bat guilt tripping him wasn't going to do the trick. He could offer more money. Or threaten him. After thinking about it and mulling it over he knew anything but an offer would just piss Clegane off and drive him further into stubbornness.

Taking another sip of vodka he mulled it over in his mind "Mm." Tywin pursed his lips together. "What do you want then?" He asked. "Why are you coming to me now?" 

"Because I thought I owed you more than to just disappear." Sandor answered back. 

"And there's nothing that will change your mind?" He ventured trying what he felt was everything short of begging to get him to stay and save him the pain of finding someone else to do his job.

Sandor laughed seemingly knowing everything going through Tywins mind. "No." Came his reply. Flat and showing absolutely no signs of letting up on his decision.

Tywin felt his lips turn up at one corner into a half smile. He didn't feel a friendship towards Sandor per se, but more a genuine respect for the man and appreciation for his services thus far. He laughed.

"Well, what the fuck is in Braavos?"

"A fresh start."

"Hmm." He thought for a minute "Okay. Well, I'll sort your pay check out tomorrow. And have it ready for you here. Come by at 3."

Sandor gave a final nod and then stood and left. 

Shit. Sandor Clegane had just left his office. And the implications of his leaving this job was going to be a pain in his ass.


	3. Dry my own tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, just a little heads-up. Even though this is set as a modern au, it's still westeros and there's still a massive war going on between the Lannisters and the Starks.

Sansa immediately set into action after Sandor left. Grabbing all expensive jewellery and packing it into a small bag, followed by a few pairs of bras and underwear and her pill. That was it. All she needed. She was a little upset she wouldn't be bringing her records and books, but then realized they belonged there. She didn't want reminders of this life in the red keep. Her life. Yes. It was for the best they stayed here, along with all the tragedies that called themselves memories.

After today she didn't want anything that had any possible attachment to this place. Once she left here they'd sell all the jewellery and she'd throw away any other belongings she had with her and buy new ones. Thinking back to what happened made her chest tighten and an ache at the back of her throat formed as she tried to fight back her tears. 

Robb had just won another battle. Even in modern day society war had not ceased to ravage the land, and with each victory against the Lannisters was the promise of another beating. 

When she was called into Jofferey's office this morning she'd known what was coming. Her maid Shae had brought in a small medical kit and hidden it under her bed so she could tend to her own wounds after all was done. Jofferey forbid anyone to help her. So she had learnt rather quickly how to deal with the pain of doing her own stitches and tending to her own bruises and whatever else was damaged. Sometimes Sandor would visit her after, but they both ignored what happened and would never- ever - talk about it. She didn't want to. And he didn't make her.

She figured now would be a good a time as any to see the damage done. She had tried putting it off, for looking at the wounds just made them hurt even more. But it was important she fixed everything up as best she could before tomorrow. Jofferey didn't like it if she didn't look presentable, and that would be at least 1 more hit on its own.

Looking into the mirror she gasped, seeing the state her face was in. Looking over each bruise or cut she'd remember the feel of the blow. With tears pooling at the corners of her eyes she quickly went and got her aid kit and set to work, applying the creams and holding ice packs to wear the swelling was in an attempt to make it go down. 

Once all was done she sighed, looked one last time at her reflection, and then decided to go to bed. At least when she slept the hits from her nightmares didn't leave their marks.


	4. Mixed signals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor is leaving the Red Keep and says farewell to Jofferey.

As Sandor walked down the hall to the main entrance for the last time he rolled his eyes in annoyance as he spotted Jofferey waiting by the front door to see him off. 

"Dog! So it's true. You're leaving." There was a hint of sadness in Jofferey's tone finely masked with surprise. He didn't understand the kid. He'd treat everyone like shit but was so dependent and attached to them at the same time. 

Realizing Jofferey was awaiting a reply Sandor merely grunted his reply.

The kid gave a fake smile, that quickly turned into a smirk as he looked at Sansa who was standing next to him. "I was going to give you Sansa as a going away present, but mother was against it. Now that I have Margaery Tyrell as my fiancé I have no use for this dumb bitch." He said looking at Sansa with disgust. 

Sandor looked at Sansa, in her eyes she was questioning him again. He probably should have told her his 'going to Braavos' was just an alibi for the night she was taken. But he didn't get another chance to speak with her alone, so, he just stared back at her pleading with his eyes that she'd somehow, magically understand. She didn't. She just changed her facial expression to look stoic and shut him out of her thoughts. 

Sandor looked back at Jofferey and nodded and picked up his bag of belongings and headed towards the front door. But, just as he opened it he felt Someone grasp his shoulder. He halted and turned around to see it was Jofferey. He looked him in the eyes and said "good luck." And shook his hand one last time with a smile. Sandor searched his face for any signs of maliciousness but there were none. Strange kid. 

Sandor thought then that he'd known the kid almost 10 years and protected him for all that time. Fuck, he was probably more of a father figure to him than Robert or Jaime would ever be. 

He squeezed Jofferey's hand and gave one last nod before he walked out of the Red Keep- not once looking back.


	5. The Stage is Set

Sansa spent the following days after Sandor left to pray he would come back for her. She didn't understand what was going on. He said he'd take her away, and then the next day he was leaving for Braavos. So she prayed. Prayed he would come back. Prayed he would be safe. And prayed she would be too until it was time to leave. 

A couple of days after Sandor left Sansa was praying in the godswood when she heard a twig snapping. She knew someone was there. She'd felt ill at ease since she'd left her room. Felt as though she were being watched. 

As she lifted her head, she saw a man approaching, through the trees. He was lean, and couldn't have been any taller than her. As he got closer she could see the features of his face, and realized then it was Baelish. She hated the man. Sansa knew he'd threatened her father and was apart of his death. She'd seen it herself. He didn't know she knew though, and Sansa had decided that he wouldn't until it would become useful to herself and be too late for him. 

As littlefinger made his way to her he began to speak. "Sansa, my dear, you shouldn't be out here all alone. Anyone could just come and steal you away." 

'That's the idea.' She thought to herself.

"I prefer to pray alone." She replied, trying to keep the ice out of her tone.

"Yes. Of course. I actually came here to speak to you, because you would be alone. I have a proposal for you."

"And that would be?"

"I could take you away. It's not safe for you here. I wish to take you ... North. Back to your family. What do you think?"

Sansa thought for a moment. If she refused he'd know something was wrong. Little finger was a clever man, and the best liar she knew. If she hadn't seen how he truly was with her own eyes she wouldn't believe he could be capable of such things as cruelty and deceit. 

If she played along with his plan, what could go wrong? She was leaving in 3 days. She decided to agree.

"And what would you want in return? I don't have any money."

Littlefinger took a few steps closer and rested his hand on her cheek. She shivered involuntarily and unfortunately for her Baelish thought it was out of pleasure. She didn't know why he thought that. She knew the look on her face was one of disgust, but, still it was quite dark maybe he couldn't see, maybe he didn't care. Either way he still lent forward and kissed her. She felt bile rise in the back of her throat as she forced herself to return the kiss.

He pulled away and smiled at her.

"You're more beautiful than she ever was." He whispered, still so close.

She knew he had had a relationship with her mother in the past, and the fact that he'd basically transferred his feelings for her mother to her was almost enough to make her let the vomit resting in the back of her throat make its presence known all over him.

Sansa smiled prettily back at him and turned to leave.

As she walked away Petyr called out. "Meet me here tomorrow at the same time." Sansa turned and nodded and then kept walking.

As she got back inside her room she leaned against the door and shut her eyes, sighing heavily.

As she hopped into bed, she prayed one last time to every god she knew that Sandor would come back for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Sorry about the wait! I've been slack. If there's anything that doesn't make sense just comment, and I'll fix it up, not exactly the best at editing so there may be a few slip ups ... Plus I'm doing all this on an iPod and its a tad difficult haha. Btw if you haven't caught on already, the characters thoughts are in 'these things' cause there's no italics. Hope you enjoy the chapter. :)


	6. The Escape

The next day Sansa went out of her way to talk to Baelish, and openly flirted with him, in hopes someone would see. She continued to meet him in the godswood at night until the night if her departure.

As she was getting ready to leave her room to meet him, she put on a baggy hooded jumper. Big enough so she could wear a second, underneath. She had already taken her back pack to the godswood earlier in the day and buried it shallowly in the earth and placed a large rock on top of it to distinguish where it was.

When she got to the godswood Petyr was already waiting- as per usual, and ready for more of her plastic kisses and fake smiles. This time she kissed him more deeply than usual to distract him from what she was doing. While Petyr's hands wondered her body Sansa brought hers up to his neck and carefully pulled his trademark mockingbird pendant from the collar of his shirt, tucking it in the sleeve of her jumper.

After what felt like hours of kissing and fondling, Baelish finally pulled away and told her he had to leave before his absence was noticed. She feigned disappointment, and after a couple of pleas for him to stay, let him leave. When she was alone she checked the time. With so much to do that day she hadn't really had time to be nervous but now that it was almost midnight, and the supposed night of her rescue she began to feel nervous. What if he didn't come? What if it was all just a cruel joke?

At that moment Sansa heard the trees rustling and turned to see Sandor standing behind her, with more anger than she'd ever seen in his eyes.

"What the fuck was that?" He growled.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"That!" He waved his hands towards her and the direction baelish worked off. "With littlefinger?" 

Understanding dawned on her, "that" she said, making the same hand gestures he had a moment ago. "Was so I could get this." Holding up the mocking bird pendant.

An expression of confusion slowly replaced some of the fury still present in his eyes. So she continued.

"So he'd be blamed for my disappearance. I've been talking and flirting with him for the last week, so he'd take the fall." She explained moving to where she'd hidden her bag and digging it up. 

She walked back over to to him and took off one of the jumpers and placed it on the ground, and put the pendant a small distance from it. 

Sandor didn't say anything. Just stared at her in wonderment, and possibly pride, that she'd think to do anything like this. It made her smile.   
And it made his mouth twitch- like he wanted to smile but refused to reward her with such. She'd only seen him smile a couple of times, and it wasn't because of her. It was then she realized it would be nice to see him smile because of her. After the silence and staring became too much Sandor took her bag from her.

"We'd best be going. How long have you been out here?" 

"About an hour, but I'm usually out here for much longer than that, I don't think they'll come looking for at least another 2 hours."

"But they will come looking? Someone saw you walk out here?" 

"I needed them too, so they'd see the evidence that Baelish took me." She answered back 

Sandor nodded and then looked at her curiously again "why Baelish? I mean don't get me wrong I hate the fucker, but ..."

"He was partially responsible for my fathers death. It is a small justice I think I deserve to know that he will get the same treatment my father did." She looked back up at him, this time when she looked the rage had dissipated to just his usual amount. 

"Come on then." He said. Leading the way through the woods, after about 10 minutes of walking they came to a fence that was cut open just enough for them to fit through. Once on the other side, it was another 20 minute walk before they came to a dirt road, where a cab was parked. Sansa looked up at him quizzically. Sandor had his own car, where did this one even come from?

"Mines hidden in a junk yard just outside of kings landing. Don't want to draw attention. I'm meant to be in Braavos remember." 

She nodded with her brow still furrowed she looked up to him again "wh..." She was about to ask but he cut her off.

"Stole it." 

"Oh." She nodded, and moved round to the passenger seat while Sandor put her bag in the trunk. When he hopped him in the car he turned on the ignition and started driving without another word.

They drove for miles and miles, before they got to a main road. And by that time they'd almost made it out of kings landing. Sandor had been driving for at least 5 hours, and had still said nothing since they left, with the exception of asking her to grab his whiskey from the back seat. 

When he parked in the car park of Walmart, he turned and eyed her for a moment before reaching over and pulling her hood up, and reached into the back seat for a cap for himself. 

"We're in and out of here, okay? Don't talk to anyone and keep your head down." He looked her over again and then reached over once more, tucking her hair behind her ear, letting his fingers brush past her jaw as he retracted his hand. It sent a shiver down her spine. A good kind. Not like with Baelish. He opened the door and slammed it, walking towards the shop without waiting for her to follow. 

She quickly hurried after him, only catching up to him once they were inside.

"Alright. Get whatever shit you need and meet back here in 20 minutes. Make sure you keep that hood up too." He said taping her jumper and then making for the alcohol section.

She quickly went to the clothing section and got a pair of jeans, a couple of baggy pants and a few t-shirts. She then got some toiletries and was heading back to their meeting point when she crossed the book section. 

She looked at the time and seeing she still had 5 minutes, went to look at the books. Making her way over to the romance novels she gingerly sifted through all the books reading blurbs and then chucking them back down, when she saw it was time to get back Sansa picked up the first romance novel she saw and figured something to read was better than nothing and made her way back to Sandor.

When she reached him he looked over the items, gave her an approving nod and they headed to the registers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this hasn't been edited so if something doesn't make sense just comment and ill fix it up! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)


	7. Trash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm not quite happy with this chapter, but ... Oh well, let me know what you all think 
> 
> In this fic I've decided to make Sansa a bit more ... Feisty? but she's still quite naive as you'll see in chapters to come. ;)
> 
> Also, Sandor's a bit pervy in this one...

Once they got back to the car, Sandor put everything in the backseat. He liked asking Sansa to pass him things from the back seat. He felt slightly guilty for it - but every time she reached back her breasts would brush past his arm while trying to retrieve items in the cramped cab. Plus- he got a nice view of her round ass sticking out when she had to reach really far back. She'd already caught him staring at her tits once already- well, he thought she did- judging by the blush that spread from her cheeks to her perfectly shaped breasts that caused him to stare in the first place.

'Get a fucking hold of yourself,' he chided himself when he lost concentration for a moment, almost hitting a car. Sansa eyed him suspiciously like she'd known what he was thinking about. He just kept his face straight, pretending not to see her staring. As he peaked out of the corner of his eye to see if she was still staring she caught him, and turned back facing the road with a small smile curving her lips.

This was not the girl he remembered. A few hours out of her prison and she's a completely different person to the quiet, sullen girl he had known her to be. He could already see the change in her attitude she was almost unrestrained in showing her emotions... Happier too, he thought.

He wondered if that was what she was like before she was locked up in the vipers nest. He hadn't been there when she first came to the red keep, he was off, killing, either those too curious or getting that way- for good coin. 

Time passed and his thoughts faded as he recognized the side street he was about to pass- as the one that led to the junk yard. Turning down the street, he looked beside him, His little bird had sometime in the last few hours fallen asleep. 'His?' He thought questioning his own thoughts 'that's new' 

Totally oblivious to his lingering stare that raked over her body, her curves, her long, dark auburn tresses- a mangled mess from trekking through the woods for too long; Sansa stretched out her long limbs, moaning softly, as her eyes fluttered open and shut - trying to decide if she'd wake or not. 

'For fucks sake.' He thought turning looking back towards the road and shifting uncomfortably in his seat. 

He'd always had an eye for the girl. Her creamy white skin and long red hair creating the most alluring contrast known to man. Her big blue sapphire eyes melting away any will power he might of once attained, of thinking of her in all the wrong ways. 

And now here she was beside him, stretching and moaning, tossing and turning, moving up and down as the rocky terrain of the street they went down jumped after each bump in the road- enough to stop traffic, or in his case - almost crash again, for lack of concentration. As the car turned sharply again the girl awoke, taking a few seconds to comprehend where she was. As her eyes fluttered open, she looked to him and smiled, before yawning and sitting back up in her seat. 

"Where are we now?" She asked stifling another yawn.

"We're just about at the junk yard."  
He replied making sure to lock his eyes on the road, as she stretched and arched her back.

A few minutes later and they'd reached the junk yard. It belonged to an old friend of his. They'd gone to school together, but there were a few years difference between them. When Sandor left school he lost contact until he was contracted to kill him a few years later. His friend then worked at a well known mechanics store down in flea bottom, saving for his own shop. Sandor gave him a heads up and told him to leave town so he could stage his death. And now, he owed him a favor.

Pulling up to the garage, he pulled the keys out of the ignition and turned to hop out of the car. He turned back after hearing the click of Sansa's seatbelt unfasten. 

"Stay in here." She gave him an exasperated look. But he wasn't having any of it. The less people who knew about her the better.

"I just need to stretch my legs!" She whined.

He rolled his eyes, before muttering under his breath "you've done quite enough stretching."

Sansa pouted "fresh air?"

"Roll down a window." He answered back. Smiling sarcastically at her, he left before she had a chance to complain again.

Sandor walked towards the sound of metal clashing together. Towards the back of the garage. He looked around the shop seeing a few changes but it mostly looked the same. Bits n pieces of metal and car parts scattered on the bench tops and scraps gathered in corners in piles. 

Finally coming into view of his old friend, working underneath half a car, he made his way to him kicking his boot against his leg, trying to get his attention.

He shot out from underneath the car in the blink of an eye holding up a gun.

Sandor stepped back holding up his hands, and smiling "calm yourself you paranoid old twit." His friend rolled his eyes and chuckled putting the gun down, reaching his hand up to be pulled up off the ground. 

He looked him up and down grinning "Sandor," putting his hand out once more to greet him "you look very... Clean."

The two men laughed and greeted each other properly, awkwardly doing the masculine hug-pat. "How've you been, Gendry?" 

"Alright. I suppose."Gendry looked away, "yourself?"

"Fine."

"I suppose you'll be wanting that car disposed of?" He said questioningly tilting his head towards the stolen cab. 

"Aye." He nodded

Gendry laughed again. "So talkative, my friend! I haven't seen you in years and you barely say two words to me."

Sandor smirked and looked away. He was so tired and now was not a time for heart felt reunions. But, Gendry seemed to understand that as he pat him on the back and headed towards what must have been his old mustang hidden in the back corner of the shop. Right where he left it. He smiled seeing it again. 

Just as Gendry was about to hand over his keys he peered past his shoulder.

"Who's that?" Gendry asked tilting his head towards outside.

Sandor groaned in annoyance, already knowing the answer to that question. "She was supposed to stay in the fucking car." He growled.

Gendry laughed "And you weren't even going to introduce me?" Feigning to be offended.

Sandor turned to see the girl walking towards them looking towards the ground, chewing her bottom lip.

"What?" He asked gruffly when she got within hearing range.

Sansa looked up at him, through uncertain eyes looking back between Gendry and himself and then settling in him "I ... Was hungry?" She said, though it sounded more like a question. What the fuck was she playing at?

"Bull shit, what do you want?" He asked again a little more gruffly then was necessary. 

She frowned at him looking uncomfortable and mumbled "nothing." And something else that judging by the tone of her voice may have been an insult. 

Gendry stepped forward grinning. He hit Sandor in the stomach, still looking at the girl. "Don't be so hard on her," trying to win brownie points. "What's your name lovely?" Gendry asked trying what Sandor knew was his best at being charming.

Sansa didn't seem to buy into it though, "Sansa, Sansa Stark." She replied flatly, still eyeing him with suspicion. It gave Sandor a measure satisfaction to know he was the only one the girl trusted enough to be at ease around. 

Gendry still smiled at her though. "I know your sister." He said 

Sansa didn't stop being suspicious but curiosity and surprise crept into her expression urging him to go on. 

"She was about a year back, left about a month ago. She was my apprentice for almost a year, a good one too." Gendry looked down at the ground nervously. Sandor didn't really care what obviously happened between the Wolf bitch and his old friend. So he changed subject and told Sansa to get their stuff out of the car and put it in his handing her the keys. 

Just as they were leaving Sansa poked her head out the window and asked him to wait a moment, Gendry walked over.

"Please, did she say where she was headed?" She asked searching his eyes for answers.

Gendry pursed his lips and looked out among the trash, shaking his head "No. But, she did mention Braavos a few times to me, something about some religion? Or a cult? I don't know. She left without a word. I don't know where she would've gone. Sorry." 

Sansa nodded solemnly,and looked back up to Gendry, "I am sorry she did that." 

Gendry looked back "did what?" He asked 

Sansa just tilted her head and gave him a knowing look. Gendry laughed and nodded and then smiled as he pat the top of Sandor's car. 

Sansa sat back down in her seat. Sandor started the engine, and asked her to grab some food for them out of the back seat... 'Just one more time' he thought to himself, letting his eyes wander.


	8. Well, this is uncomfortable.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That awkward moment you get your monthlies while you're on the run with the hound.

It was a total of 10 seconds once they pulled away from the garage, for Sandor to turn and eye her suspiciously. 

Narrowing his eyes he turns to her, still keeping one eye on the road, though they're hardly moving. "What's wrong?"

Sansa tries her best to look indifferent "nothing." She replies turning to look out the window. Though she's not facing him she can practically feel him in rolling his eyes at her and facing back towards the road, and speeding up. 

It's a few hours into the car ride that it gets really bad. She feels like her body is betraying her. 'Of all the times to get my moonblood.' She thinks angrily. 'This is going to be so awkward. I should've gotten aspirin while we were at the damn store.' 

A minute later she cramps so badly she has to hold her stomach as she gasps. Sandor quickly turns his head, and looks her over again. 

"You car sick?" He asks in what she recognizes his most gentle tone. 

She closes her eyes and winces again. She needs the bathroom. She'll have to tell him. 'Fuck' she thinks and immediately blushes from her inner log. 

"Um.. No." She replies back quietly. Hoping he'll just drop it.

Nope. Wrong. "What is it then?" 

She can see a small town approaching, in the distance. "Can we just stop when we get to the town? I forgot to get aspirin when we were at the shops."

"I've got some in the back, it's in the blue bag." He says nodding towards the backseat.

"I need to use the bathroom too." She says blushing.

At that moment she can see him tense for a second as he pieced together the information. She'd laugh if she wasn't in so much pain. Seeing him all uncomfortable is so different from his usual self. And what he says next is a dead give away he doesn't know what to do or how to act.

"Oh. Do ... Um.. I.. Umm.." He pauses a moment and then just says "okay." 

At that Sansa can't help but smile a little. Luckily Sandor doesn't notice. He's too busy being awkward.

When they pull up to the town Sandor can barely look at her. She feels somewhat intimidating and it makes her smile to think she is for once in her life. She just wishes she was intimidating for a less embarrassing reason. 

She goes to the bathroom and when she comes back out Sandor tells her they'll stay there for a few days while she's 'unwell'.

When they get to the small motel he had decided they were staying at, things just got more difficult. There was only one room left, and it was tiny! 'At least there's two beds' she thinks as she puts her things down next to her bed. 

Sandor mutters something about going to get food and quickly escapes out the door. Sansa takes the opportunity to have a quick shower. When she gets out as soon as she lays down on the bed she's asleep.


	9. I Misread You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More awkward moments ensue for the unlikely duo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, once again I'd just like to say sorry if something doesn't make sense as its not edited. Just let me know though if you read something and it doesn't make sense.

They stay at the motel longer than intended. They were only meant to stay a week for the little bird- so she'd be comfortable. He didn't know how these things worked but if they were going to have to stop every few hours anyway he figured they might as well just have a short break. 

But things don't exactly go as planned. When it comes time for them to leave the car won't start and when he takes it to the mechanics they say it'll be at least 2 days in shop. So, him and Sansa head back to the motel and luckily the room is still available. 

Once they'd settled in again, he sat down in a chair in the corner of the room and started cleaning and picking apart his guns and putting them back together, while Sansa lay on her bed reading the book shed gotten from the shop they'd first went to.They had just settled into a comfortable silence when he heard Sansa gasp, looking up he saw her eyes wide open and a look of absolute shock on her face. 

"What's wrong"

Sansa looked at him, blushing, and then looked away again. "N-nothing. Just .. My book." 

He looked at her with his brow furrowed for a second more and then shook his head and went back to what he was doing. Only a few more minutes passed before she did it again. Gasped-looked up-tilted he head with a look of confusion-and then hesitantly went back to reading. This kept going on for about an hour before she finally put down the book, grabbed a towel and headed for the shower. Once Sansa was in the shower Sandor couldn't help himself. Giving into his curiosity he quietly crossed the room always keeping one eye on the bathroom door, and picked up the book from her bed.

He read the first few pages and was immediately bored, but when he flicked the pages to a few chapters in, he just about choked on his breath. 

As he kept reading a smirk crept into his face. 

He always knew she liked reading.... But, what? He had no idea. 

As he heard the shower tap turn off, he went back to sit back on his chair in the corner still holding the book. A few minutes later Sansa walked out still drying her hair and wearing a pair of track suit pants and a tank top. She was mid-smile when she noticed the book in Sandor's hand. 

She blushed a beautiful shade of red, and kept looking back and forth between the book in his hand and the smirk on his face. The expression on her face looked like she was somewhere between horrified and horribly embarrassed. 

Sandor grinned at her "well, I knew you read, but I didn't know you read these type of books. Who knew the perfect lady- miss Sansa Stark, was into erotica?" He said trying not to laugh.

"I didn't know it was like that!! I don't read 'those type of books'!! I picked it up at random when we were at Walmart!" 

Sandor chuckled "mhmm." He replied.

Sansa went even more red, though he suspected it was more out of annoyance. 

"I..." She started, but then stopped looking down at the ground. "I didn't even know some of those things were possible." She continued under her breath. 

Sandor couldn't help but laugh. Gods she was cute when she blushed like that. A small smile played across her lips and she laughed self consciously looking up briefly. 

"What do you mean little bird?" He asked interested to see if she could blush any more than she already was.

"Page 29." She replied back still staring at the floor.

Sandor looked down to the book and opened page 29. He chuckled while he read it. But soon went hard when he thought of how he might educate his little bird. 

"I could show you." He said smirking at the way her eyes went wide and mouth hung open, before she fake scowled and stomped over go her bed. 

"You should stop teasing me, I didn't even know the book was like that!" 

Sandor feigned an offended look and placed a hand on his chest "I was just offering to.." He didn't get to finish his sentence as Sansa threw a lamp that almost hit him. 

He looked back at her incredulously. And then it was her turn to grin. 

He pointed down to the lamp "that could've hurt if it hit me!" 

Sansa rolled her eyes "that's the point! Now shh I'm trying to go to sleep!" 

"You sure you don't wanna know how number 29 works, I can guarantee that..." Sansa cut him off again this time with a pillow- at least it was soft. She scowled at him and he winked back. 

Sansa turned over facing away from him but that didn't stop him from seeing the blush that crept back down her neck or the small smile that graced her lips as she rolled over.


	10. I have questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansan dnm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO sorry it's been so long! So much shit going at the moment! I had to leave my new home in Scotland :( and I've only just gotten settled in in Australia, so I'll post as many chapters as possible while I'm here but everything is so hectic at the moment. I don't know when I'm in what country. Ahhhh! Anyway, here's the chapter, I hope to be posting more in the next few days- well actually I was hoping to write heeeeeeaaaaaappppppssss and actually finish it in the next few days so I don't keep leaving you hanging, but we'll see how we go.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, and comments are always welcome :) xxx

After a week and a half at the small town they'd been staying, Sandor was eager to gain as much distance as possible from there. He'd said it was a miracle they hadn't been caught already. Sansa didn't understand why she was so important to the Lannisters. But she had a feeling Sandor wasn't telling her everything. They'd been on the road for two weeks, since they'd last stayed at a proper hotel. Every time she tried to make conversation he'd mock something she said. And every time she asked real questions - he'd shut off all conversation and stare hard at the road ahead. But she'd had enough. She'd had enough of the choice of being mocked or being shunned. She'd had enough of the uncomfortable and restless nights trying to sleep in the car. And she'd had enough of Sandor's 2 dimensional personality. 

"I have questions." She said in her most authoritive voice. Still facing the road, but eyeing him out of the corner of her eye.

He laughed. "Do you now, little bird?" He replied in a mock tone.

"Yes. And I expect answers. But I know you won't give them to me unless you want to. So, here's how it's going to go. For each answer you give me, I'll owe you a favor. Which you can collect at any time. I think that sounds fair."

He laughed again. And to her astonishment - agreed. "Okay little bird. Fine. An answer for a favor sounds good enough to me."

She eyed him suspiciously, wondering if she should just drop it, but, she wanted answers. So she asked.

"Why am I so important to the Lannisters? Why are you so convinced their trying their hardest to get me back?"

Sandor pulled the car over and sighed. He rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands and turned towards her. "Your mother and brother have Jaime Lannister. There was a deal to be made, where you were exchanged for Jaime, your brother had not agreed to it. You were - and still are as far as your family knows - their only bargaining chip." 

Sansa was in shock. Why hadn't Robb agreed? Surely he'd heard what they'd done to her? They'd made sure he had, she knew it for a fact. Once Joffrey stripped and beat her and had it taped for that specific reason. 

She looked at Sandor. "How long was the offer...?" She trailed off. But Sandor knew what she meant.

"Jaime has been with your brother for half a year now, word reached kings landing 2weeks after his capture. They sent a letter almost immediately after, willing to meet whatever ransom, including you. If they don't have you you're brother will most likely kill Jaime, you were the only reason he's been kept alive."

Sansa nodded. 'Okay.' She thought. 'Okay.' She didn't know how much time passed but it must have been a while because when Sandor reached over and wiped away her tears she noticed the sky had gone from light blue to a dull grey. She then noticed Sandor's hand. Gently dabbing her cheeks with a handkerchief. She looked deep into his eyes. Silently questioning him 'why'. Why was she not important enough to save. Why was it him who saved her. Not her own flesh and blood, why? When they had it in their power to make it stop. Make all of it stop.

Sandor looked back at her and after a moment unbuckled his seatbelt, and pushed the seat back as far as it would go. Sansa undid hers too, but this time instead of sleeping on her side of the car or the back seat, she crawled into his lap and curled her body into a little ball. She felt Sandor tense for a moment. But then felt his arms encompassing her.

When she started to cry again, he rubbed her back in small soothing circles. And soon enough she fell asleep.


	11. Pickles, cars and Awkward situations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think the chapter title says it all

The next day was awkward for Sandor. He didn't how he was supposed to act. Didn't know how to be.

They engaged in small talk here and there, but all in all it was just... Awkward. The little bird seemed to feel more comfortable around him though. And he'd noticed how she had started touching him more. Whether it was to get his attention or show him something or just for the sake of touching. It unnerved him. She offered him more smiles too. Pretty, goofy, cute smiles. Smiles he felt unworthy of, but still got non the less.

They were sitting across a table at McDonald's. She was going on about how good the burger she was eating was, and how he should try it. He shook his head, and she rolled her eyes. "It's not as though I'm diseased, we can eat the same food. I just want you to try it." She said frowning at him. He turned his head away but kept looking at her from the corner of his eye. "It's really good..." She said in a sing-song voice.

He rolled his eyes, and took the burger from her hand. He took a bite and immediately regretted it. He had to hand it to her. She'd really thought this out. 

She knew he hated pickles.

She must have asked for extra cause the burger was piled with them. Sansa saw the look on his face and burst into laughter. He gave her his most menacing scowl, but that only seemed to further amuse her. He used all of his self control to force the bite he had in his mouth down his throat. He looked across the table to Sansa's giggling form and had an idea, oblivious to the fact his smile gave him away. He threw the burger across the table and frowned when Sansa dodged it. She laughed again. 

She looked at him, feigning seriousness "hey." She said holding her hand up beside her in an act of surrender "none of that. It's my birthday today. You've got to be nice to me. Even if I am a little shit." She finished smiling.

Sandor didn't know what to be more surprised about. The fact it was her birthday and she'd not said anything or that she'd just sworn. He kind of felt bad for not doing anything. But he didn't know. And he'd never cared about birthdays before. 

He looked over at her "So how old are you now, 12?" He said with a slight bite in his tone.

Sansa scrunched up her face so it was doing that cute little thing where there was a crease between her eye brows. "No!" She said "18." 

Sandor snorted "could have fooled me with that 6th grade prank you just pulled." 

Sansa rolled her eyes. "You are such a baby sometimes, you know that." She picked up a chip and started eating again.

The remainder of the meal was spent in silence. When Sansa was done eating Sandor stood up immediately and made for the car. By the time Sansa caught up to him he was standing outside and it was raining. 

"I'll go get the car, and bring it round." He said

Sansa nodded, and wrapped her arms around herself, trying to keep warm. He jogged over to where the car was parked and quickly got in. When he pulled the car up for Sansa to get in, he waited til she reached for the door, and then accelerated a little. Sansa huffed in annoyance and he heard her say 'seriously' outside. Her voice mingling with the pitter patter of rain, so what she really sounded like was an angry, muffled fairy. Sandor smiled. She reached for the door again, and again he accelerated. This time he laughed cause Sansa shouted ass-hole - stomping her foot for each syllable.

"Okay, okay ill stop!" He said and let go of the steering wheel. Sansa slowly and cautiously reached for Te door handle and was about to smile when she realized her door was locked. She did not look happy. Sandor quickly leaned over and unlocked it. 

"I swear I didn't lock it, I for..." Sansa interrupted him with a pathetic little punch to the chest. He turned to look at her and she was frowning with her arms crossed. She looked at him and pouted. 

"Now I'm all wet and im gonna be all wet all night cause you refuse to go to a hotel." She said in a petulant voice. "And its my birthday." She added quickly. He knew she was putting it on. She was a terrible liar, which meant she was a terrible actress. 

But it was her birthday, and he hadn't gotten her anything... "Fine. We'll stay at a hotel." He said finally giving up this fight. 

As soon as Sansa heard his words she sprang up in her seat and smiled at him. She leaned across and hugged him. "Thank you thank you thank you !!!" She practically screamed.

He didn't know what to do. He wasn't exactly the 'hugging' type. But after a few seconds he did return her hug. Once he did he realized how cold she was. He pulled away from her and stretched his long arm to the backseat to grab her one of their sleeping blankets. He bid Sansa to lean forward and once he did he wrapped the blanket around her. It was then he really looked at her, her mouth slightly agape, her eyes looking at where his hands rubbed up and down her arms, trying to get her warm. She then gazed up at him and Sandor stilled his movements, keeping his hands on her shoulders. 

She opened her mouth to speak but closed it again and frowned looking away. 

Sandor removed his hand from her arm and held her chin, tipped to look at him. Sansa's breath became shallow and so did his. Just sitting there staring at one another. With what felt like a million words piling up between, but with no noise. He looked down at her lips. Her pink, pouty, ripe for the kissing lips and stroked his thumb along them. So softly. He looked back up into Sansa's eyes silently asking the question, they dared not speak with words. Sansa licked her lips and darted her eyes to his. That was all the encouragement he needed, he began to lean forward and her eyes drifted closed. He was right in front of her. Their lips almost touching- but not quite their breath mingling creating warm air in his car. 

And suddenly it was over. There was a loud honk, from behind them, and Sansa jumped, Sandor cursed, and he was ready to kill whoever had just ruined his chance. 

But he didn't. 

He just sat back straighter cleared his throat and then said "we'd better get going."

Sansa nodded and settled back into her seat and put her seatbelt on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha I'm not even sorry. However, I can promise action soon...ish


	12. Tension

The ride to the hotel was tense. Everything about anything to do with Sandor was tense. But this was a kind of tense that was almost unbearable. Nothing like the normal level of tenseness he usually carried with him. Sansa tried to think of words to say, anything to say, but nothing came. Eventually the silence that existed between them was so tense that she fake sneezed just to break the quiet spell in the car. Sandor mumbled 'gesundheit' and handed her a tissue out of nowhere. And then it was back to the silence. 

"So," Sansa started. " where are we staying?" 

Sandor looked out the window "there." He said pointing to a tiny, dingy looking motel.

"There?" Sansa said looking at him questioningly.

"Have you seen any other places since we passed maidenpool? We're heading into a fucking war zone. We either sleep in the car or sleep in the shitty motel. The further north we get the more the land is going to be ravaged by war." He said 

"But not Winterfell." She said studying his expression.

He turned to her then "I don't know. I haven't heard anything about Winterfell in a while, we keep going anyway. Until we reach somewhere safe for you." 

"Okay." She nodded and by that time he had parked the car. They sat there for a few seconds but then Sandor got out and got their bags and locked the car doors. He headed towards the motel, and Sansa trailed along behind him.

But when they reached the front desk is when things really got uncomfortable.

"What do you mean you only have one bed bedrooms?" Sandor said seething. "

"Look." The woman behind the desk said. "We're packed out. You should have gotten here earlier. There's only one room left and that's with one bed. Take it or leave it, okay?" 

Sandor did not look impressed and she could tell the woman behind the desk was ready to send him away when Sansa quickly stepped forward "thank you so much for your assistance, yes, we'll take it." Sansa smiled, and the woman gave a curt nod, asked for the coin up front and then handed them the keys and directed them to the room.

Once inside the room Sansa's jaw dropped. It was tiny. And the bathroom was only separated by that stupid blurry glass, only cheap motels used. How was she supposed to have a shower? 

Sandor must have seen her face because he huffed a laugh " don't get too excited." He said mockingly and Sansa sneered at him.

He placed their bags in the corner of the room "Do you want the first shower?" He asked.

Sansa shook her head. "No it's alright. You go." 

Sandor grabbed a towel from the shelf in their room and walked over to the practically transparent shower room. Sansa went and sat on the bed but with nothing to do she quickly became bored there was nothing on tv but documentaries and infomercials. She kept flicking and settled on a documentary about the history of Dorne. As the documentary got more and more boring Sansa's eyes began to wander the room. It was all wooden furniture and it was sparse in decorations. There were two pictures in the room, one of a horse and another of a leaf. 'Even the decor is shit.' Sansa thought and immediately chastised herself for swearing too much. It was becoming more an more of a habit. It must have been all the time she'd been spending with Sandor. Her eyes kept perusing her surroundings until they landed on the shower room again. She could see the outline of Sandor's body through the glass. At first she looked away. Immediately ashamed of herself for letting her eyes linger longer than a second, but then curiosity took hold of her mind. Planting a seed in the pit of her stomach she slowly turned her head again to look. 

She could see him standing, he looked like he was massaging shampoo or conditioner through his hair. She took in his form. Because the glass was blurry all she could see was outlines and color tones. She could still see how his biceps bulged as he lathered his body in soap though. And the seed in the pit of her stomach swirled. There was dark, hair covering his chest and legs and... That was when she looked away for true. When she heard the shower turn off she quickly tried to fan herself. Knowing there would be a blush covering her face and neck. However it was no use. She just got flustered and ended up breathing heavily and even more red faced by the time Sandor stepped out of the shower. He was wearing briefs and a plain black t-shirt. He aimed a questioning look at her appearance.

"I fell." Sansa quickly said. "Off the bed." She added 

Sandor frowned "you look like you've run a fucking marathon."

"I'm gonna have a shower." She said trying to change the subject, and get as far away as possible from him at that moment.

Sansa quickly picked up a towel from the shelf and made her way to the shower room, completely forgetting its transparency, while Sandor took a seat in the corner of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next chapter I PROMISE something a bit more saucy. Sandor's pov ;) x


	13. I can't get no satisfaction

Sandor had had enough of this day. He was tired and grumpy and tired. The whole day was weird and it was exhausting. As if today wasn't tiring enough, now Sansa was acting all strange, so he knew for sure he wouldn't be sleeping in the same bed with her tonight. So he set himself up in the corner with a blanket and tried to make himself comfortable in the most uncomfortable chair in the realm. As Sandor finally got into a somewhat sleepable position he started to drift off until he heard Sansa singing. He looked over to the bathroom and saw her silhouette undressing. Immediately he was wide awake again. He felt almost guilty for looking. But that didn't stop him. He watched as Sansa peeled off her damp clothing and hopped into the shower. He watched as she washed her hair and body. He watched as she bent to pick up soap and watched as she lathered her body. Just the outline of her body was enough to turn him on, but seeing her run her hands all over her own body and massage the soap into her chest gave him a full hard on, that was easily visible through his briefs. Sandor palmed his uncomfortable erection through his boxers to try and give himself some relief. But it only made it worse. 

Sansa was singing to herself completely unawares he was watching her, and he began to feel more and more guilty but still it wasn't enough for him to avert his eyes. 

Minutes passed and eventually the shower turned off and Sansa was dressed again and tucked into bed. Sandor was almost asleep when he felt her tap on his arm. He looked up.

"You can come sleep in the bed. That chairs uncomfortable. And there's enough room." She said quietly.

He looked at the bed. There was enough room, but not enough to keep from touching. Sandor silently calculated his self restraint while Sansa stood there looking down at him. When he didn't answer her. Sansa silently took his giant hand between both hers and pulled at him to stand up. He did, and she led him over to the bed. When he lied down Sansa went over to the other side and got in as well. He expected her to stay as far away as possible but instead she did the opposite. She moved his arm up so she could tuck into his side and pressed her body against his. Sandor looked down but Sansa was already half asleep and he decided to follow her lead. As he drifted In and out of consciousness the last coherent thought he had before he entered into sleep was 'Sansa'.

When he woke the next morning he was warm. Warmer than he'd ever been in his life. But not in a bad way. In a content kind of way. As he began to wake up he felt something rubbing against his groin. Sandor groaned and slowly blinked open his eyes. His vision was immediately occupied with auburn hair. He moved his head back stared down in disbelief at the beauty wrapped in his arms. Sandor kept staring for how long he couldn't have said until once again he felt something rub against him. This time he held back his sounds of pleasure but that didn't stop his dick from growing hard. It seemed that Sansa was waking up too and every time she stretched she moved against him. 

Sandor quickly backed away enough for her not to notice his arousal, but not too far as his arm was trapped under her still half asleep form. 

Suddenly he heard her moan. Sandor's eyes quickly cut to Sansa to find she'd fallen completely back to sleep. Sandor chuckled. And kept smiling until he heard her drawl his name sleepily. The smile dropped of his face and his expression turned to one of longing as she continued to say his name until she abruptly woke up. She sat bolt upright breathing heavily. And quickly looked around her until get eyes landed on him. 

"Sandor." She said breathlessly 

He just looked at her, not knowing what to say. They stayed that way for what seemed hours, just staring at each other. Until she started to lean forward.

Sandor leant up to meet her half way, capturing her lips in a kiss filled with all the longing he'd suffered the last month. His hands went straight to her hips pulling her atop him, and hers went to his chest helping her balance. As his tongue delved into her mouth Sansa moaned in the back of her throat and began to rock her hips against his. He groaned her name I to her hair as he moved his lips to her ear and his hands to her breasts and massaged them, feeling her stuff nipples through her thin tank top. 

"Sandor?" Sansa moaned 

"Yes." He answered breathlessly 

"Sandor" she said again shaking him as if trying to get his attention.

All of a sudden it was as if he was drifting away. And his eyes opened to awake. Sansa was above him with a concerned expression on her face.

"You were tossing and turning, are you okay?" She asked 

He swore under his breath.

"It's okay," she said quickly "I was already awake." She added "we all have bad dreams sometimes." 

Sandor looked at her and laughed. Sansa's expression turned quizzical, but she stayed silent. 

"Thanks for waking me little bird." He said and went to get up until he realized he was still - very obviously - hard. He weighed up his options in his mind. 'She probably doesn't even know what it means.' He thought and decided to get up. Unfortunately or him, she did. It was obvious by the shade of red she went when he stood and crossed the room to change clothes in the bathroom. 

'Fuck.' He thought, and closed the bathroom door.

"I'm gonna go get some breakfast from the diner next store. I'll bring you back something." Sansa yelled through the door.

"Alright" he replied.

Once he heard the familiar click of the door closing he lost his boxers and took himself in hand to get some release. As he moved his hand up and down his shaft he thought of Sansa's silhouette and her cleavage every time she leant forward and her perfect, luscious, round ass every time she reached into the back seat of the car to get something. With these thoughts he brought himself to a pathetic release- but a release none the less. Once he cleaned up, he put his clothes on ready to start another torturous day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've never written smut, and it was Sandor's dream anyway so I didn't really put that much effort in. But their will be real life fiction smut soon haha so hang in there.


	14. Bugs

Ever since the night they spent at the hotel it was different. The air between her and Sandor had seemed to get thicker. Every moment of every day was a gross yet heady feeling of unspoken emotions. She didn't know how to be around him anymore. For a brief time she found comfort in his presence, but now things felt unbalanced. 

"Stay here, I'll be back out with some food in a minute, we have to keep going." He said to her as they pulled up to service station. 

"Okay" Sansa replied, staring absently out the window. 

Once Sandor left she sighed in relief, not that he was gone, but that the feelings he evoked in her could be suppressed- even if it was only for a few minutes. But minutes passed and the car was getting stuffy. So she opened her door and got out to lean on the car from the outside, so she could feel the cold night air, and let the smooth surface of his car cool her skin.

She watched as bugs danced around a flashing neon sign. Moving backwards and forwards from the light. 'Its so stupid.' She thought 'we move towards what we want and then we get close enough to touch, we run away.' She kept watching the dance. She watched until she was reminded why people ran, as a bug came too close and was zapped. 'That's why' she thought answering her own question 'We get burnt.'

She was so deep in her thoughts she didn't see the stranger with lingering eyes and a cruel smile, as he approached her from behind the car.

" 's cold out tonight girlie, anyone keeping you warm?" Sansa was startled out of her thoughts by his words and his callous hand gripping her arm.

She looked down to where the offending hand held her, and back up to the strangers face. 

She gave a strained smile "My husbands just gone inside to get some food, he'll be out any second." She said going to remove her arm from his grasp, but he only gripped her tighter. 

"I'm cold." He leaned and whispered into her ear. She looked into his eyes and they were as black as the night sky, his mouth turned up in a hideous grin filled with broken, decaying teeth. His disgusting stench was surrounding her and that was when she fought. 

She hit him, she pushed and punched but he was stronger. She tried to scream for Sandor but as soon as she opened her mouth he struck her hard enough for her to fall to the ground, and immediately he was on top of her. She didn't know how it had happened but they were meters away from the car now. Even if Sandor did come out, how would he find her? She began to cry out, but every sound she attempted to make was met with a punch to the stomach or the back of his hand to her jaw.

As he settled himself between her legs, she kicked and punched and scratched until she did not feel. Did not feel him rip at her dress, did not feel his hands on her body, moving up and down hungrily but most of all did not feel when her foot collided with his skull - sending him reeling backwards until he fell and hit his head hard against the concrete. 

When she finally realized he was not on her she slowly opened her eyes and studied her surroundings. First she noticed her state of undress. Her dress was torn down the middle completely. She had deep scratch marks from where his hands had grabbed too eagerly. There was a bruise on her side starting to blossom and the metallic taste of blood filled her mouth. 

Them she saw him. 

The pathetic weasel of a man that was her attacker. Even If he was pathetic, even if he was a weasel, she was still afraid. Because she was unable to defend herself from the pathetic. She was weak, and she felt it more than ever before in that moment. 

Shakily she stood and made her way towards the car. Sandor was there. Standing, looking for her. He hadn't seen her yet. His back was turned. He had one hand on his hip and the other was running through his hair.  
He was staring out intently at the tree line looking for something. Looking for her. And for some reason the realization of how much he cared only just occurred. 

She ran towards him, and he turned just in time to catch her as she flung herself at him. 

"Where have you been, I've been looking everywhere.." He stopped mid sentence as she pulled away. She looked up at him and her bottom lip began to tremble. 

"I'm so sorry." She said, her voice quivering. "I was... It was just... The car was so hot... And then he ... And I didn't know Sandor, I didn't know.." She managed but after all she could do was sob. Sandor took her in his arms, and bent his head so he could whisper in her ear. 

"Where is he?" He asked in a low rumble of a voice that sounded closer to a growl. She held tight to his arm and walked half hiding behind him, he kept walking as she'd push him in the direction. When they reached the body of the stranger Sansa's breathing became erratic, and she pulled at Sandor's arm.

"Can we just go. I don't want it. I just want to leave. Please Sandor. Please." She pleaded, but all he did was stare at the almost lifeless form of her attacker. 

She closed her eyes and leaned her head against his shoulder "I'm scared," she whispered, and that's when he turned and really looked at her for the first time in days. He looked back at the body and back to her again. 

"Look away." He said. And so she did. 

She heard the sound of him cocking the gun, and then heard as he emptied a round into the pathetic weasel man, because he was strong. And she was not. She turned around to see him, tucking the gun back into his pants. And he looked up to meet her eyes. 

They walked back to the car in silence, drove in silence, and she kept her silence until they were safe in the confines of their hotel room. It was not words that came out of Sansa's mouth however but a choked sob, caught half-way up her throat. Sandor came to her then. Taking her in his arms, and kissing the top of her head. 

They stayed like that a while, she stayed that way for what could have been hours but she did not care cause she felt safe. 

But she didn't feel clean. Though she couldn't at the time, now she could feel the mans dirty hands roaming her body and the thought of it made her shudder. 

"I'm going to have a bath." She said in a small voice. Sandor nodded and she disappeared into the bathroom. She turned on the tap and began to strip. When the tub was full she hopped into the scolding water and scrubbed at her skin until it bled. She stayed there in the bath tub, until the water turned Ice cold and was tinged light pink with the color of her blood. 

It had been almost three hours when Sandor did knock on the bathroom door. She didn't say anything, so he walked in. He looked at her with concern, but she wouldn't hold his gaze. 

He walked over with a towel, and sat down on the seat. "You need to get out. It's cold, and you can't sleep in there." He went to hand her the towel but instead of taking it she stood, with a blank expression on her face.  
He quickly averted his eyes, and fumbled with trying to put the towel around her while not looking at her. When he'd wrapped her up he lifted her out of the bath and her arms went around his neck. Sandor went to move away but she kept her arms there. So he lifted her again and carried her to the bed. He went to set her down but her arms pulled at his shoulders to stay. So he stayed. Sansa crawled on top of him and straddled his lap her arms and legs wound around him, and she buried her face into the crook of his neck.  
As she cried he held onto her. It was then that Sansa knew she never wanted to be let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was kind of heavy, and there will be other chapters like this. But I've already written the ending and I can assure you it won't be tragic, so don't worry. It gets worse before it gets better.


	15. The aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is a bit of a filler chapter. And to be honest, I hate it. But it's needed, there'll be more happening in the next chapter I promise! I'll write as fast as I can, I think we're about half way through the story. Thank you so much for your lovely comments, they really inspire me to write more, and feel better about my writing. I'm really sorry about my grammar, I know I'm shocking haha anyway, here's the chapter xx

Morning light came streaming in through the window and woke him. He slowly blinked open his eyes to see Sansa still had her body wrapped around his body. The towel she was in, had fallen down during the night so he went to pull it back up, trying not to look at her naked chest. As he reached for it though his eyes caught sight of the mess the fucker from last night had made of her stomach and waist. There were deep scratches down the middle of her torso, where he'd torn her dress, and there was a large black and blue bruise on her side. He gently touched her ribs to check if any were cracked or broken. She flinched, but none were damaged seriously. As Sansa began to stir he pulled up the towel over her. When Sansa did wake she didn't move, but instead clung to him even more. When she did speak it was quiet, and not sad- but more matter of fact. 

"I thought that..." She stopped while she tried to find her words "I thought that life would be different now. I thought the last time Joff hit me, would be the last time I was hurt. I know it's stupid. But that's what I thought."

He didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to say he was sorry he wasn't there to protect her, cause he was scared he'd feel guiltier than he already did. He should have been there. He should have protected her and more than anything, there never should have been a 'last time she was hit'. He should have intervened at the very start. But he didn't. And now the aftermath, was sat in his lap clinging onto him like her life depended on it. 

Instead of saying all this he simply replied "I know." And stroked his fingers through her hair.

After the incident, Sansa wouldn't sleep by herself anymore. She'd either sleep in Sandor's lap, or with her body tucked into his side, trying to get as close as she could. When they stayed at hotels though he'd wake up and she'd be half buried beneath his body. He didn't know how it happened but he'd always end up with his arm thrown over Sansa's middle and most of his upper body atop hers. He knew he was heavy, so as soon as he was awake he would move but Sansa never complained if he didn't.

Some mornings they'd wake up and just not move. Just settle into a comfortable silence.

Sandor didn't dream about Sansa anymore, not in that way he was once prone to. When he did dream about her it was her smiling, in the early morning light. They were simply dreams of her happiness.

One day they were curled up in bed, it was still dark, but they'd gotten used to waking earlier to get a head start on the day. "Maybe you could teach me self-defense." She said In a whisper.

He looked down at where she was curled up against his side. "I could do that." He said, and she smiled. One of the pretty smiles she used to give. He could stare at her smiles all day everyday and wake to them waiting there for him in his dreams, he'd never stop loving each and every one.


	16. You're the prayer inside me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title taken from wine and iron's "faded from the winter" I would highly recommend listening to it before it during the chapter, it captures the mood of this chapter in a way I can't with just words. Here's the link :  
> http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=7e-sba4tIss

The self defense classes started the next day. They were in the hotel room, and it was almost five in the afternoon. The sky was already as black as midnight. So the only light was the stars and the dim lamp on the bedside, cause the main light switch didn't work. Sandor was right, the motels had gotten worse a whole lot faster. The ones they stayed at now were half in ruin, and expensive cause people were losing their homes to the war. 'Everyone loses in war." She thought 'not everything, but everyone.' And then again everyone had to lose everything at some point. Her mind kept drifting, gazing at the few stars that had started to fill the evenings sky, until Sandor brought her back. 

"Hello? Earth to Sansa?" He said waving his hand in front of her face. When she looked at him, he looked serious- but eager, to let her into his world, show her what he was best at, and teach her the same. She smiled and nodded. "Good." He said and led her to the middle of the room. It wasn't until now that she realized he'd moved all the furniture out of the way so they could practice. She felt guilty for not moving anything. She never did anything. He did the driving, he did the buying, he did the directions, he did everything. 'Its like we're married.' She thought for a brief second, before she had time to guard her own mind from her own thoughts. 

Sandor was now standing in front of her, explaining what to do if her 'attacker' came from this way or that, and held her from behind or in front. He told her about weighing up your opponents weaknesses. If its a big guy, their usually slower- so there you'd use speed. If its a small guy you use a few well aimed punches to the right places and he's on the floor.

Sansa tried to follow but she didn't see how any of this would help. He was basically saying her defense skills relied on her being able to run away or accuracy in where she hit the offender. But that didn't really fly, Sansa being as uncoordinated as she was. 

"No, don't hit there," he said pointing at his shoulder "You have to punch as hard as you can at the side of his neck, right here," he pointed to where "you have to get them in the jugular, cause that will stun them and make it hard for them to breathe let alone move." He finished

"Well I can't reach, and you said if my opponent is big to just run away." She said frowning "or call for you." She added a moment later.

"I'm not always going to be around, and you can't always just run when your scared, what if they have hold of you?"

"I don't know!" She yelled, getting flustered "what if they have a hold on me?!? You haven't shown me how to defend myself from big men, you just said run!" 

"No I didn't. I said if you can, run, and I haven't taught you yet, cause you keep interrupting with your fucking whining." He snapped back

Sansa had had enough she'd reached boiling point. Every time she tried anything he mocked her, and every time she asked a question he'd call it whining.

"Forget it. This was a stupid idea." She said turning away. 

But before she could even take a step Sandor had caught her arm and pulled her flush against him. 

"Don't turn your back on your attacker, you need to be vigilant at all times." He said in a mocking tone and a smile on his face.

'Great. Well, at least one of us is enjoying this' she thought sarcastically.

She tried to pull her wrist from his grip but he only tightened it and wrapped his other arm around her waist. She huffed in anger, and started thrashing in his arms. Sandor laughed. 

She stopped moving and slowly looked up to Sandor's face. "Let. Me. Go." She seethed. He just laughed even more.

"Don't think the attackers gonna let you go just cause you asked him." He replied in a know-it-all tone of voice.

Just then Sansa was over come with rage. She could feel her whole body trembling with it. Could feel as the color red crept up her cheeks and tainted her vision. Sandor was still laughing. 

She looked down and stomped as hard as she could down on Sandor's foot, and then raised her knee to get him in the balls. He loosened his hold and leaned forward so she head-butted him, and ended up getting him in the nose.

"Fuck," he mumbled as she managed to wriggle her way out of his hold. When she looked back to him he had a look of complete confusion on his face, and his nose was bleeding a little. He touched his hand to the blood and when he stared down at the crimson red that colored the tips of his fingers his eyes went wide.

Sansa couldn't help it, she was still angry at him, but the look on his face was too funny not to laugh at. She burst into a fit of laughter and Sandor tore his eyes away from his hand to scowl at her. It only made her laugh more. 

"You..." She started in between her bouts of laughter, "were my attacker, so I attacked you back, isn't that what you wanted Sandor?" She asked.

He scoffed, wiping away the tiny drop of blood. "Whatever, don't get too cocky, that was the easiest position to escape from. Come here." 

She did as she was bid, and strutted over to him. When she was in front of him he turned her around so she had her back to his chest, and wrapped his arms over hers so she couldn't move them. 

She stomped her feet again but this time he moved them and laughed.

He moved his head down beside hers to talk in a low rumble, his lips grazing her ear. "I'm not making that mistake agai..." 

Before he had time to finish his sentence Sansa moved her head forward and flung it back, to hit him in the nose again, at the same time she pressed down on his arms so they'd move, and they did. She started to move away but he caught her arm and turned her back to face him. As she did she flung her other hand out to slap him hard across the face, his nose didn't bleed this time she noticed and chastised herself for not hitting hard enough and then chastised herself again for wanting to. 

At first he looked shocked but then he narrowed his eyes at her and lunged forward to lift her off her feet. She squealed, and hit at his back, yelling for him to put her down. And to his credit he did. Unfortunately not in the way she wanted he flung her down onto the bed and stood over her, "I win." He said with a smile plastered across his face. 

She growled in the back of her throat, got up and jumped at him trying to make him lose balance, but he didn't. He only crushed her against the wall next to the bed. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and her hands clinging to his shoulders. The wall was supporting most of her weight but Sandor's hands were holding her under her thighs.

All of a sudden the room became hot, boiling hot, but her body craved more heat. Her eyes slowly lifted to Sandor's, watching him, watch her. Her tongue licked to wet her lips and Sandor's eyes darted there. She saw the dull light behind his eyes flicker like a candle. It looked a lot like desire. It looked a lot like everything that she felt.

When their eyes locked again, the spell was broken, and suddenly his lips crashed against her. She responded immediately, with as much fervor as him. She felt the strange, yet delectable contrast of his lips, half hard and unforgiving, the other soft and tender. She loved both sides equal parts and darted her tongue out to taste them, before gently nipping at his bottom lip. Sandor groaned and pushed further against her, while opening his mouth to her request. Their tongues slid against one another, and more of the heat Sansa craved began to swirl deep in the pit of her stomach. But it wasn't enough. She didn't know if anything would ever be enough. 

His hands were sliding up and down her thighs. His calloused hands leaving a beautiful all consuming fire wherever they touched. When he moved his hands up again they slid under her dress and traced where her ass met the tops of her legs. Sansa shivered at the feeling and clung to him even more, with her hands in Sandor's hair dragging her nails against his scalp. Sandor moved his hands up further to grab and knead her ass. Sansa ground her hips into his experimentally, they both moaned and Sandor lifted her from against the wall and put her down, lying on top of her, never once separating their lips. 

Once they were on the bed, it was as if they were in even more of a frenzy, their kisses became hungrier, and Sansa began to tug at Sandor's shirt trying to remove it. He chuckled against her lips and took it off himself. When the offending garment was off Sandor trailed light nips, licks and kisses down her neck, to her collarbone, to the tops of her breasts, Sansa moaned and arched her back forward, aching for more than this. Sandor gave one last lick to the top of her cleavage before asking "please take this fucking dress off, before I lose my mind," face buried in the crook of her neck. Sansa laughed, he sounded like he was in agony. She quickly took off her dress and threw it the floor to join his shirt. 

Once they only had their under clothes on things seemed to slow down and suddenly she felt a lot more nervous and self conscious. 

They both looked at each other again, and this time when Sandor kissed her it was still hard, but slow, and tender. They kissed with hands roaming each others bodies for what felt like hours, but still wasn't nearly long enough. She wanted more. 

Sandor seemed to sense this as he unhooked her bra and set to working her breasts. He kissed down between them, before taking one hard nipple into his mouth, he sucked and licked gently until she almost felt raw, all the while one hand was cradling the other breast while the other was caressing her hip. Sansa's moans became louder, and she scratched down his back hard enough to leave marks. Sandor groaned at this and rolled his hips so that she could feel his erection against her thigh. As he kept moving Sansa began to rock her hips in time, each time sent a spark of pleasure through her. 

Sandor sat up abruptly and Sansa moaned at the loss of contact. He quickly stood and removed his briefs and Sansa's mouth went dry.

He was so big. How was that, going to fit inside of her!? Sandor shifted from foot to foot and scratched the back of his head nervously while waiting for some form of approval from Sansa. She lifted her eyes and his darted to her panties before meeting hers again. Sansa looked down at her pretty lace panties. She was scared. 

What if he didn't like the look of her? She was always given the impression that sex was dirty and only to be done in the dark. The lamp on the bedside was still on and anything not covered would be clearly visible. She looked back at him and slowly reached over to turn off the light, but Sandor stopped her hand before it could reach.

As if reading her mind he kneeled down in front of her and pulled her to the edge of the bed so her legs dangled off the side. He rested his forehead against her stomach before softly kissing her there. His hands rubbed up and down her sides. "We don't, have to if you don't want to." He said, and she believed that he meant it, that he wouldn't hold a grudge, but that only made her want to more. She was just scared of him seeing her. 

"I want to," she paused and breathed trying to find the right words "but... I'm scared of you seeing me." 

Sandor looked at her questioningly, and she nodded downwards. His eyes changed from confused to heated. "I want to see you." He said in a low rumbling voice.

His words relit the fire in her stomach that had died with the fear of rejection. Sandor tugged at the sides of her underwear and she lifted her ass so he could slide them down off her legs. Once they were gone she felt even more self conscious but excited and eager too. 

He kissed her stomach again and moved downwards, as he got closer to her mound he spread her legs. Sansa let out a shaky breath, and when his lips met the top of her slit she gasped. Sandor pushed his hand down against her stomach, bidding her lay down and as she did he set to work on her cunt. He licked up and down her slit and Sansa shivered and cried out.

"Fuck, your wet." He mumbled against her.

"Sorry" she said in a half moan, his mouth was on her and she felt as he laughed. It sent bolts of electricity through her and she moaned aloud again. As Sandor kept working on her, her cries of pleasure became louder and faster. She climaxed as his tongue suckled her nub and his fingers fucked in and out of her. 

When Sansa's senses came back to her Sandor was above her. Kissing her neck. She could feel his erection hot and hard against her leg. She reached down and wrapped her hand around it experimentally, and gave a tug. Sandor moaned and fucked into her hand. Sansa moved so she was directly beneath him and the head of his cock was at her entrance. She let go and looked up to Sandor who was watching her intently. He moved up and down her slit, till the tip of him was covered in her wetness. 

When he positioned himself at her entrance he looked back into her eyes again. "Are you sure?" He asked. It sounded more like a formality than a question, but she nodded her head none the less. 

He slowly pushed in til he was in to the hilt. They both let out a ragged breath. It didn't hurt, like she thought it would, she just felt... Completely filled. As he started to move slip in and out, back and forth, waves of pleasure started rolling within her, rolling until he thrust in an out of her faster, and it was alarmist like crashing, but not quite yet. 

She could tell Sandor was holding back, trying to be gentle, but she wanted more. She needed more.

"Please." She moaned into his neck.

"Please what?" He asked in a slightly teasing tone.

"Fuck me harder." She replied breathily.

He stopped his teasing, and groaned when he heard her ask. 

"Sansa.." He said her name like a prayer, and began thrusting in and out of her harder and faster.

Soon she was unable to make sentences - just words. "More", "please", "harder, faster", "more", "Sandor.. Sandor.. Sandor" she cried out.

Suddenly he shouted her name and Sansa felt heat swell inside her. All of it, everything, it was all too much, and she felt everything tighten, and then the crash.

It was nothing like anything she'd ever experienced. All of her senses were dulled. Nothing worked. All she could feel was pleasure. 

As she came back down, she opened her eyes, still breathing heavily. Sandor was still atop her, still inside her. He was kissing her neck and stroking her hip. She closed her eyes and breathed in and out. 

Moments passed and Sandor slipped out of her and rolled onto his side, bringing her with him. 

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" He whispered hoarsely into her hair, planting gentle kisses on her ear. 

"No." She shook her head and smiled looking up at him. "You never have."

Sated and for the first time since she was a child, content, Sansa fell into a sweet, peaceful rest. Safe in Sandor's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALY! I know, I know, so much angst and not enough action- until now. I was really kind of scared about writing smut. It's actually really hard to do haha too bad I have at least 3 more sex scenes on this fic before its over, what a drag ;) 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome and appreciated! 
> 
> Hope you liked the chapter, thanks for reading.
> 
> xxx


	17. Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after...

Sansa awoke with an ache between her legs, and an empty bed. As her eyes fluttered open and her mind pieced together the happenings of the night before, she became worried. She looked around the room, but Sandor wasn't anywhere. She looked to the corner, where he'd placed all their stuff, it was still there. 'He hasn't left me.' She thought and breathed out a sigh. 

After she was over her initial fear, irritation took hold of her. Why did he leave first thing in the morning? 'Maybe I'm over-reacting.' She thought. They had been waking up together every morning since she was attacked, they have sex, and suddenly he's gone. 

A tear runs down her cheek. 'Maybe this was a mistake.' She thinks. 'A really big fucking mistake.' She feels her insides shattering as she mulls over the possibility that this is what Sandor thought when he woke up this morning. 

She rises from the bed to shower, and as she walks across the room, the discomfort of last nights lovemaking makes it hard for her to walk without hurting. She decided against the shower and ran a bath instead, hoping it would take away some of the ache. 

When she stripped she could see bruises starting to form against her skin, from where his hips had bucked against hers. It had felt so good, she couldn't understand why it hurt now. She slowly lowered her body into the warm water, and allowed it to soothe her.

After soaking for half an hour Sansa rose from the tub, dried herself, and put on loose shorts and a baggy shirt. Just as she'd finished finished dressing Sandor walked through the door holding a shopping bag, two coffees, and a McDonald's take away bag. He looked at her and nodded, and walked to the small table to put down everything. He reached in to the bag and pulled out a box of herbal tea. Sansa looked at him questioningly.

"It's moon tea. I didn't use a condom." He said with all detachment. It only made Sansa angry. 

She stalked over to where the tea was, snatched it up and boiled the kettle to start making it. She looked back to where Sandor was, and he was already sitting and eating. "Drink up. We're leaving in 10 minutes." He called to her. Sansa rolled her eyes and quickly drank her tea. It tasted like liquid shit. As soon as she'd finished, they checked out. Sandor said she could eat in the car. She was in a bad mood. He hadn't said anything about last night except that he hadn't worn a condom and that in itself pissed her off, cause it made her feel like he didn't care. 'He did buy you the moon tea.' She thought. But that tasted like the warriors armpit juice- disgusting. 

As they kept driving Sandor would try and make conversation and she would shut him down- or just not reply at all. Suddenly the car swerved, and turned down an empty dirt road. The road was surrounded by trees, and straight and flat, she couldn't see cars coming at all either way, she wondered where they were going. Until the car came to a stop. Sandor looked at her and he had the most anger in his eyes she'd ever seen. 

"What the fuck is your problem?!?" He shouted at her. She stared at him like he was an idiot.

She snorted "My problem?!? My PROBLEM Sandor is that we had sex last night and I wake up to an empty bed and the first thing you say to me when you get back is I didn't use a motherfucking condom! That's my problem!!!" She shouted straight back at him.

"I was out buying us breakfast and I bought you moon tea, so what's the big deal?" 

Sansa screamed in frustration. "The big deal is that last night was my first time, and I slept with you because I wanted to, because I wanted you to know how much you mean to me, and in return i expected to know how much I mean to you. I feel like it was just sex to you and to me it was... It was... All I can give." She started strong but the words became quieter as they got harder to speak. Years of frustration streaked down her face and she wiped them away furiously before she reached or the door handle and hopped out of the car, to get some air. Sandor came around to her side and waited for her to look at him. When she didn't, he grasped her chin, gently and made her look. 

He looked at her like he was about to try and explain something but the words that next left his mouth were not what she was expecting. "You're being a psycho." 

Sansa's eyes went wide, and her hands balled into fists. Before she could stop herself her fist swung at him, but he easily caught her by the wrist and didn't let go. She struggled against him and tried to hit him with her other fist but he caught that too and only chuckled when she yelled at him to let go. He pushed her until she could feel the hood of the car behind. He leaned down and nipped at her ear. "You stupid little bird." He murmured into her ear. "Do I have to say the words for you to know?" He continued kissing down her jaw, Sansa felt a spark within her and became annoyed with herself for being turned on while she's still angry with him. "Why do you think I took you from that place?" He kissed down her neck. "Why do you think we stayed in that town a week, when we were supposed to be on the run." He kissed over her collarbone, and Sansa couldn't suppress the moan that escaped her lips. "Why do you think i was going out of my fucking mind when you were attacked and i couldn't find you." Sandor lifted her by the hips and placed her on the hood of the car, while opening her legs to move between them. "I love you Sansa, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna say it every second of everyday, I'm not that man. And you know that." He kissed the tops of her breasts and then looked back to her. 

"You don't need to say it all the time Sandor just once so I know. I didn't know. And when I woke this morning I thought you'd left me, or regretted what happened." 

Sandor ground his hips against her and Sansa could feel his hard cock against her thigh. "Does it feel like I regret what happened?" He chuckled when she moaned his name and wrapped her legs around his waist. 

The next few minutes were a flurry of movements where Sansa didn't know what happened but when the world slowed back down her shorts and panties were around he ankles and Sandor's dick was sliding up and down her slit, while his hands kneaded her breasts. "This still doesn't mean you're forgiven." She said breathily. She gasped as Sandor chuckled and then plunged into her. It hurt this time. But it also felt good. The pleasure and pain of each thrust was in equal parts. Sandor's hands roamed her body like he was trying to memorize every inch. They were on her legs, grabbing her hips, rubbing her sides, dragging down her back. His movements became faster and harder and Sansa could feel the beginnings of her climax coming on. Sandor reached down as touched between her legs and Sansa cried out his name. His other hand was on the back of her head in her hair, pressing her face into his neck. "I'm gonna come." He said in a strained voice. He rubbed at her nub harder and faster, and yelled out her name and pulled her hair as he came inside of her. His release brought on her own, Sansa arched her back and moaned his name as she climaxed. She could feel his seed swirling inside of her again, and it sent another spark of pleasure through her body. As they sat there, still joined, catching their breaths, Sansa looked up to Sandor and realized she hadn't said the words back, the words she so craved to hear from him, she had not returned.

"I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not really happy with this chapter, but I'm posting it anyway cause its already a day late up. Sorry, I had some personal issues to deal with that lead to me not writing this until this morning... 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be up soon :) xxx


	18. Whales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just our favorite couple mocking each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know that this is kind of cheating cause I already have this chapter up separately, but, it is very important to the fic, it all ties in together at the end- well not all, but there is a reference, so it needs to be here. 
> 
> Anyways if you've read it before you could just skip it, I'll be posting the next chapter sometime today.
> 
> Of you haven't, I hope you enjoy it. Comments and kudos are always welcome :) xxx

Sansa sat on her bed watching the discovery channel when he got back. After sleeping in the car for a week, he decided to treat her, and stay at a hotel for the night. As he walked in she turned the sound off and turned to him.

"What'd you get?" 

"Just some bits n pieces... Soup... More soup." He replied. It was all they had in that gods damned corner store that was for 2 coppers and edible.

She nodded and turned back to the tv, reclining further onto her bed.

"Ouch!" He suddenly heard her say.

"What?"

"That can't be comfortable." She said pointing at the tv. It was two dolphins going at it. He didn't understand what she meant. He furrowed his brow and gave her a quizzical look.

She had a concerned expression on her face when she replied "the dolphins hoohaa looks like a god damn pocket knife!"

Sandor looked back at the tv and back to her - still deadly serious facial expression, and roared with laughter. 

She tilted her head to the side and looked back at him like he was a child and gave an exasperated sigh, facing back towards the tv. 

After a few more moments he finally started to catch his breath.

She made a tsking sound and said "it just goes to show." Pointing at the tv which had now moved on to whale reproducing methods.

Sandor looked at her again until she gazed back and said "not all large animals are large everywhere." His smile immediately dropped. She was having a dig at him- No- it was more personal than that, she- was having a dig at his penis size. 

He looked back to the tv just in time to find a woman holding up a beached whales dick and talking into a camera. He looked back at her. "That is a massive fucking dick. You can't just go around dissing whale dicks. It's mean and uncalled for." He said crossing his arms over his chest in an attempt to close himself off to her words.

She smirked at him. And put up her hands in defence "I'm just saying its not a particularly large dinkle. For an animal of that size..."

"Dinkle?!? What are you? a whale cock expert?!? For all you know he's got the biggest whale junk of them all."

Sansa rolled her eyes but was still so obviously amused. Once again she turned back to the tv, and her grin only broadened. "Oh look sandy!!" She said pointing to the tv animatedly. "There's a job you'd be great at." 

He hesitantly looked towards the screen and saw some wildlife fucktard jacking off a dolphin and bagging off its spunk... Repeatedly.

In a matter of seconds he crossed the room to where she was sitting and ripped open his pants. While muttering under his breath "I'll give you "not particularly large 'dinkle'" for some reason - in his head it sounded like a turn on- but he quickly became aware that it did not have the desired affect on Sansa when she just started laughing at him again.

He face palmed and went to do up his pants but Sansa gripped his hand and between fits of laughter said "oh no! Baby! I love mediocre whale sausage!" "Don't deprive me!!" 

Sandor rolled his eyes and went to sit on his bed as he brooded.


	19. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, once again, bit of a filler chapter, but at the same time it does have a couple of important parts in it that you'll hear about later. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter! :) 
> 
> xxx

It was Sandor's birthday. She knew, cause she'd coaxed it out of him when he was happy and sated and half asleep. They were coming up to a town when she seized the chance to put her birthday surprise plan into action. 

"We need to stop here. I have to get some things." She stated, trying to sound like it wasn't up for debate.

"What things?" He said still staring at the road.

"Feminine things." She replied, and smirked when Sandor scrunched up his face. 

"Okay, fine. We'll stay here the night then." He said looking out the window, up to the sky. "It's already noon, and there's a storm coming." 

When they got to the town Sandor went off to find a hotel for the night and Sansa headed for the lingerie store she saw as they rode in.

Once she got there she set to work looking for the perfect lingerie set. She wanted this to be special. Sandor had never seen her in anything other than cheap granny panties and sports bras or ugly plain looking ones. As she strolled the isles she noticed a young woman, maybe year or two older than herself staring at her. When she smiled at her the woman quickly looked away. Sansa was about to say something when a shop assistant came to help her. When she turned back the woman was gone. She soon forgot about the strange encounter when she started explaining what she was looking for. 

Once she'd gotten the perfect ensemble she headed towards their meeting spot, back at the car, and waited for him to arrive. When he got there he didn't suspect a thing. He drove them to where the hotel was and checked in. 

As soon as they got into their room Sansa demanded he have a shower and took the opportunity to order their food and send strawberries, chocolate and champagne 1 hour after their meal had been sent. 

When Sandor hopped out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel round his waist her heart began to beat faster. He had the best body she'd ever seen. Perfect muscles covered him. And the towel hung just low enough to see his v line. Sansa sighed and he chuckled.

"Like what you see little bird." He said as he leant on the bed to kiss her. Their kiss quickly became more as his towel dropped, he was already on top of her when she realized this was not part of her plan. 

"The foods getting cold!" She said breaking away from his lips.

Sandor groaned but followed her over to the table and sat down still stark naked. It was distracting to say the least. Sandor smirked when he caught her staring again. 

She huffed "Can you at least put some pants on?" 

He shook his head, and feigned seriousness, with a hand to his chest "The foods getting cold!" He said mimicking her voice. 

Sansa frowned and he chuckled while shoveling food into his mouth. When they were both done Sandor walked over to her and tried to pick up where they left off. She shut him off again.

"I need to go have a shower." She said, while removing herself from his embrace. He huffed again but otherwise let her go. 

When Sansa got into the bathroom she had a quick shower, and then hopped out but left the water running so he wouldn't know yet. She dried her hair and so that it would fall in a cascade of curls down her back reaching to her lower back. She then put on some makeup to match her lingerie. Sandor had never seen her with her makeup and hair done nice, not since they'd left, and back then she was more conservative. 

She reached into her shopping bag and pulled out each piece and placed them on carefully. First came her bra, then her g-string, then her garter belt and then lastly her thigh high hose. After she attached her garter to her hose, she looked at herself one last time in the mirror, turned off the shower and then opened the bathroom door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have like this obsession with lingerie. I love it so so much! I fully like looked up the exact thing I can imagine Sansa wearing, but I don't know how to show it on here :/ sorry bout that. But you will get a better description of what it looks like in the next chapter from Sandor's pov ;)


	20. Thigh highs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut smut smutty smut smut...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just giving you guys a heads up this is like the last kind of laid back chapter. Before the shit hits the fan. So, enjoy it while you can...

There she was. Just standing there. "Like a fucking goddess." He thought as his eyes darted up and down her body, too eager to look at everything all at once. She was scantily dressed in black and light yellow. Everything was lace and see through. He had to close his mouth twice after it falling open as his eyes roamed her body. He was still standing in the middle of the room with a towel around his waist. Room service had just come in with melted chocolate, strawberries and champagne. He didn't understand what all of this was for. He looked up to her face and she gave him a shy smile. 

"Happy birthday," she squeaked out while blushing. 

Within two seconds he was at her side, he lifted her from the floor and her legs wound around his waste, as her feet pushed off his towel, they didn't kiss. Just stared at one another. He gently lied her down on the bed and set himself between her legs. She went to kiss him but he stayed her as he sat back on his heels, this time taking his time to look. Really look. 

He looked back up to her face "black and yellow?" He asked smiling

"Well your car is black and yellow, and that hideous jacket you always wear is black and yellow, so I thought you liked those colors.." She trailed off, unsure of herself.

He leant down and kissed the top of each of her breasts and Sansa arched forward as moaned. He loved her breasts. Not too big, not too small, just perfect. Perfectly round, perfectly sized, perfectly perky. He nuzzled his face between them and Sansa giggled. He looked up to her from where he was. Everything about her was perfect. As he continued to stare Sansa started to fidget and blush until she couldn't take anymore. 

She pushed at his chest to make him roll over onto his back, and straddled his thighs. She kissed her way down his body until she came to his painfully hard erection. She looked at it unsurely but then wrapped her hand around his base. She looked into his eyes as she lowered her mouth to take in the tip of him and he let out a gasp and his hips jerked forward. She pulled back and smiled up at him as she licked up his shaft. He shivered this time as Sansa lightly scratched the inside of his thigh. 

She traced her tongue around his head and then took him in her mouth as far as she could. Sandor could feel himself hit the back of her throat. As she began to move her head backwards and forwards, he felt her tongue rubbing the underside of his shaft. He groaned and fisted the sheets with one hand, and lost the other in the fiery red mess, that was Sansa's hair. 

He was getting closer he could feel everything inside of him beginning to tighten, when she removed her hand from his base to take him even deeper and use the hand to gently stroke his balls with the back of her hand. He couldn't take anymore he wheezed out her name before he came into her mouth. As she sat up in front of him he watched her swallow and lick the remaining cum from around her mouth. When she noticed him staring she smiled. One of her cute goofy smiles.

"Did I do alright?" She asked.

He couldn't believe it. He didn't understand how she didn't know what she did to him, when she was the one doing it.

"You did a hell of a lot better than alright. I feel like a gods damned 13 year old, discovering tits for the first time." She giggled again, and crawled up his body to kiss him. Before long he was up and ready to go again. Sansa felt him and rocked her hips against his dick. They both moaned in unison. His hands moved to her hips and began trying to undo her garter belt. After a few unsuccessful tries Sansa chuckled against his mouth and leaned back to take off her lingerie. 

She was about to take off her lace thigh highs, when he stopped her. "Leave those on." He said in a low rasp. He liked the feel of them against his hands and liked the look of her completely bare apart from the hose. 

She smirked at him and settled back down on his lap. She grabbed his dick again and positioned him at her entrance.

"Gods, girl, always so wet. I haven't even done anythi.." Sansa sank down onto him in one quick movement. Her eyes were shut and she began slowly moving up and down. His eyes never left her. Her breasts would bounce with every descent, her mouth was slightly open, her head tilted back, and while one hand was on his abs the other was circling her nub. 

After a few minutes her pace sped up, she was bouncing up and down on his lap and he'd meet her thrust for thrust. 

"It's not enough.." She moaned out. "I can't, it's not.." 

Sandor lifted her from off of him, and turned her so she was facing the headboard. He knelt behind her and and slid back into her. As he did Sansa gasped and grabbed at the headboard.

He began a steady pace slowly building. He moved his fingers round to circle her clit, and Sansa cried out again, and he felt her muscles contract around him. 

"More, I need.." He cut her off with a hard quick thrust, and he felt her contract again. He moved in and out of her as hard and fast as he could. She felt like bliss around him. So wet and tight. He closed his eyes as fucked into her with utter abandon. His climax came on quickly, before he even knew it was happening, but it was so powerful he went blind for seconds after. He was vaguely aware that Sansa had cum too as she cried out his name. 

He pulled out of her and sat back down on the bed beside her. She rolled over into his arms, still breathing heavily, and placed her leg atop of his. His hand moved down to stroke her thigh, and she sighed against him. 

He could feel their juices where Sansa rested her leg on his and almost smiled. He liked this feeling. The feeling that she was his. 

"You ready for round 2?" She asked looking up at him through her lashes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter will be up tomorrow :) 
> 
> xxx


	21. The beginning of the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title says it all.

It was 2 days later they ran into Stark troops. The littlebird seemed strangely calm, too calm. They were led to Robb Starks base, and Sansa and him were immediately taken to see Robb and Catelyn Stark.

Sansa's mother ran to her with arms opened, and embraced to her daughter as tears streaked her face. When they eventually did part, Robb was next, to hold his sister in his arms. 

Everyone looked emotional except Sansa. She was polite, but she was cold and stiff.

Robb looked at her questioningly.   
"How did you get out? How did you escape from that awful place?" 

Sansa stared back at her brother, and it was the first time since they'd left kings landing, that he saw her mask reappear. The mask she wore to hide all emotion. It was then he realized, she did not want to be here. 

Sansa looked back and forth between her mother and brother and smiled. It wasn't a happy smile. This was something different altogether. This was something, that made his skin crawl. It was angry, and disgusted and too much like his. She laughed a quick and mirthless laugh, and turned back to her brother.

"I don't have anything to say to you. I owe you nothing. You left me there, and I was stripped and beaten on a daily basis. It was in your power to make it stop, and you just left me." Her tone was cold and her eyes looked hollow as she regarded her long-lost mother and brother.

Sandor was standing next her, and some time during the conversation Sansa slipped her hand into his. He didn't realize until she was squeezing his hand, that she held onto him. Her mother caught sight of it and looked up at Sandor with wide fiery eyes and went to say something but Sansa stepped in front of him and held up her hand. 

"We're leaving." Sansa said in a calm voice, void of any emotion, and then turned to him and nodded. They were half way out the door when her mother spoke up again.

"No! Please Sansa, stay at least tonight. It's not safe out at night. Leave tomorrow if you still want to, please." Catelyn pleaded. 

"Fine." Sansa replied coldly.

They were given separate rooms but were placed across the hall from one another. When the hype had died down Sansa came to his room.

When she came into his room, she didn't speak, and neither did he. She settled herself in his lap, and tucked her head under his chin.

"They want something from me." She said plainly. He did not ask, or say anything. He knew she was talking to herself more than she was talking to him. It's what she did when she was upset. She'd come to him, and talk to herself. So he sat, and waited for her to continue- if she wanted.

"Mother is coming to visit me in half an hour. She said she wants to discuss my 'position'. She's not the woman she used to be, Sandor. She's ... Not sincere. We shouldn't be here. It feels all wrong. I felt it when father died, and I feel it now. It's not on me, but its near. This feeling Sandor, I don't like this feeling." she trailed off and shifted closer to his chest. "I don't know." She finished. 

They stayed that way for a few more minutes, until it was time for Sansa's meeting with her mother. When it was time, and she got up to leave, she looked back at Sandor again. 

"Pack our bags while I'm gone. We'll leave when I get back." She said. And with that, she left him. 

Sandor packed their bags as she'd asked and discreetly packed their stuff into his car. As he waited for her return, he pondered her words. He knew that feeling. He knew it, and he felt it too. The air was thick and palpable. There were no stars in the sky. And there was an ominous silence that followed him wherever he went. It was almost like it clung to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I was supposed to post this a couple of days ago, but a whole bunch of shit went down. And I didn't write this til, 10 minutes ago... 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter, would love to hear your feedback :) hopefully next chapter will be up soon!
> 
> xxx


	22. They Will Never Tear Us Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title taken from inxs: never tear us apart. 
> 
> Here's the link if you wanna give it a listen :
> 
> http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=_VU9DjQpvMQ

"You have a duty to uphold. Just like me and just like Robb." Her mother spoke at her. Sansa balled her fists. Not 10 minutes into conversation, and she's being debriefed on what is expected of her. "We need their support Sansa, we need the Frey's support. So, you will come to this wedding tonight, and when the ceremony has finished we will make a marriage proposal between you and one of the Frey men." 

"You wish to sell me like a common whore." Sansa spat.

"You have a duty!" Her mother yelled back.

"Fuck your duty! Where was the duty in Robb marrying the girl he loved? Where is YOUR duty, why don't you go seduce 'Lord Frey'?" Sansa growled. She'd had enough of this conversation. She wasn't going to spend the rest of her life fucking a stranger for her family's political gain. She rose from where she sat outside the building and began to walk away. Her mother called out to her.

"If you can't do this one thing for us, then you're not really family, are you? You're not the Sansa I remembered. You're selfish. You're no daughter of mine." Sansa halted in her steps but did not turn around. 

"Then I shall be glad. For I am not the daughter of a monster. I am the daughter of who you used to be. And that is good enough for me." She picked up her pace until she was practically running, to Sandor's door.

When she got there he was there. Sitting on the bed, waiting for her return. There things were already gone, presumably packed and in the car already. She breathed heavily. Once, twice, three times, and then turned to look at Sandor. He had an air of understanding that emanated from the look he gave her. She ran to him then, and locked her arms around his broad shoulders. As she cried into his neck he stroked her hair and whispered words of endearment in her ear.

"You'll be my family." She whispered into his neck, Sandor kissed the top of her head. 

"I'll be whatever you want me to be." Sandor told her right back. 

"I want you to be the person who always loves me no matter what."

"Already am." He replied. And Sansa looked up into his eyes, looking for signs of dishonesty. There were none. She held his face in both her hands and kissed him with her eyes squeezed shut, and wet cheeks. She could taste the salt of her tears present in that kiss. And knew that this was the kiss she'd always remember. Bittersweet, but the most passionate she'd ever felt about anything. 

Sandor was her family now. And that kiss meant more than marriage or sex. That kiss was all. 

She hesitantly pulled away. "We need to go." She shivered, not sure if it was the cold or the unnatural quiet that surrounded them, that made her do so. 

Sandor nodded. He shrugged off his jacket and put it around her shoulders. It was warm and smelt like him. She smiled up at him and stood to leave. As they were making their way to the car, a series of loud popping sounds filled the otherwise silent night, and Sandor grunted in pain next to her, falling to the ground. 

Everything after that happened so quickly. Sandor stood and yelled at her to get in the car as he limped over to the drivers seat. They both got in, and he drove as fast as he could. Wherever they could to, not daring to look back. By the time they stopped they were near the Trident. Sansa didn't know how long they'd driven but their speed never dropped below 120km/h.

They pulled up a little way away from a gas station. They walked to the gas station and Sansa got the key from the clerk, to the bathroom. She helped Sandor into the bathroom and he sat down heavily on the ground.

He looked pale and weak. And it scared Sansa but she said nothing. Just set to work cleaning out the wound as best she knew how, with the pathetic first aid kit he kept in his car. 

She went to wrap up his leg in bandage but Sandor caught her hand. She looked up to see him staring at her with a look of sympathy. She frowned at him and snatched her hand away, and went to put the bandage on again, but he held her wrist again. She whipped her head around to look at him. 

"Sansa," he croaked out. "It's not ..." She shook her head. Tears came unbidden and soaked her shirt with how many there were. 

"No." She yelled at him. "You're my family Sandor. You're not allowed to die. So stop it." 

He brushed his fingers against her cheek, wiping away the old tears so the new would have a clean slate. She grabbed at his cold clammy hand and held it hard against her cheek. Minutes passed and Sandor's hold on her hand, became weaker and weaker until it wasn't there at all. 

She looked into his unseeing eyes and began to beg. 

"No no no no no ... Please Sandor, no. Just stay. Just stay here. Yes. You stay here. And I'll go get help. I'll go get help. You just stay here." She rose to leave but he held onto her sleeve. 

"You're coming back?" He rasped.

Sansa sobbed. "Yeah baby, I'm coming back. I'll be right back." She whispered, and gave him a tremulous smile. 

Sandor nodded, and gave a faint smile. She kissed him, hard and with all the love she felt for him and rose from the ground. Sansa looked back to him one last time, and then left.

She was two paces from the pay phone when all of a sudden it was as though the air was knocked out of her. She gasped and wheezed on the ground as something hit her side. She collapsed and rolled onto her back. There was a man standing over her and girl a few feet away chewing her nails anxiously. The man smiled a disgusting, twisted thing. And lifted her over his shoulder. 

Suddenly the fight came back to her. All at once she realized what was happening. 

"No! No you can't!" She cried out thrashing in the strangers arms.

She screamed his name, the only name she knew to save her, the name of her family "Sandor!!!" 

She began to sob uncontrollably. He couldn't save her. She was supposed to save him. He was going to die. "Sandor." She repeated his name over and over until it was the only word she knew. 

"Please." She begged "please." Was the last word she said before she drifted into darkness, and Sandor was the last thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! 
> 
> This was a really hard chapter to write, but like I said earlier it has to get worse before it can get better. 
> 
> I'll try and post the next chapter later tonight or tomorrow,
> 
> Thanks for reading 
> 
> xxx


	23. How to be numb.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa meets her kidnapper.

They kept her in the trunk most of the time, and only stopped every 12 hours so she could pee. She didn't have anyway to track time, but she guessed it had been 3 days when they stopped somewhere other than a gas station. They'd stopped and she heard gravel being shuffled beneath boots coming closer and closer to where she was kept, in the boot. The trunk lifted and the man with the ugly smile, appeared again. He wasn't really ugly, he was actually quite handsome, but he had a sinister quality that made her think of Joffrey, and whenever he set eyes on her they were filled with lust. 

He shoved her to her feet and pushed her towards a small cabin. They were in the middle of nowhere. 

"Boss wants to see you." He said with a smirk on his face. 

Sansa looked around her mapping possible escape routes when she made eye contact with the girl who bit her nails. The girl quickly looked away, and it was then Sansa recognized her. The woman from the store. It was her. She looked so young now though. Younger than Sansa. Maybe 16? Who was she? What did these people want?

Sansa was stopped her silent interrogation when the handsome ugly man yanked her arm. They were in front of the door. He knocked twice and then halted and knocked a third time. The door swung open and Sansa's eyes went wide when she saw who it was.

He was different, he had thin pink scars covering his face, and was missing an ear. His grey-green eyes seemed to be laughing but the expression on his face was one of nonchalance.

"My sweet Sansa, how good of you to have joined us." He stretched out his hand and took one of her thin pale hands between his and bowed as he kissed it. 

"Baelish." She replied shortly.

"You look unwell, are you quite alright?" He asked with a fake tone of worry.

"I was feeling fine until I saw you." She spat. She knew, he knew, she had set him up. She'd rather get things out in the open sooner than later.

Petyr smiled, chuckled and looked away before hitting her with the back of his hand. "You'd best be polite dear. If we're to pose as a couple, you'll not talk to me again like that. In public or not, you will receive the same treatment." 

She looked back up into his eyes but found she did not have the strength to hate him. She hadn't eaten for days. She'd had hardly any water and Sandor was dead. He was her strength, her lifeline and he was gone. 

She slouched in the handsome ugly mans hold and nodded her head as she spat out the blood filling her mouth, to the cabin floor. 

Baelish smiled "Good. Now that's sorted, get cleaned up. There's hair dye in the bathroom, and a change of clothes. Make yourself presentable." 

She nodded again and walked towards the bathroom. Her captor, gripped her arm and span her around, looking over her with greedy eyes before handing her, her bag. They must have taken it from Sandor's car. The thought made her want to cry. But she would not. She could already start to feel herself turn to stone. Going numb. 'Good.' She thought. 'It doesn't hurt, if you dot feel anything.' She took the bag and headed for the bathroom. 

Once finished readying herself she looked herself in the mirror. This girl was familiar. This girl she knew. And the part she played all too well. Polite, quiet, dead. She was about to walk out when she saw Sandor's jacket on the ground. She stopped mid stride and knelt to the floor. She picked it up and held it to her chest. She could almost feel something, but she shut it down. Unable to deal with the events that occurred this week. If she felt one thing she'd feel all things. She shoved the jacket to the bottom of her bag, stood and left the bathroom. 

Baelish, the ugly handsome man (whom Baelish had called Marillion), and the nail biting girl were all waiting, and they all piled into the car; and started their journey to the gods only knew where. Somewhere far, far up in the mountains. When they arrived at their destination, it was a small town, where Baelish had told her he was Mayor. 

They drove to the very middle of town, where their stood a massive mansion. "Home, sweet home." Littlefinger gripped her wrist tight enough to bruise and got of the car with their hands joined. He waved to all the townspeople, and gave a quick speech, telling all Sansa was his wife. 

As soon as they got inside Sansa was shown her and Petyr's shared room, and told what time she was expected for dinner. As soon as they were all gone she breathed. 

'Numb. I can be numb.' She repeated to herself over and over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god!! 10 chapters to go until the finish line!!! Holy shit, time flies when you're having fun.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter, next one should be up tomorrow or the day after. 
> 
> xxx


	24. Killing is the Sweetest thing there is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god ! I know it's been ages!!! So sorry, my hectic shit storm of a life is just all over the place at the moment :/ 
> 
> I thought I'd better post this, but I don't like it haha so if it seems a bit all over the place I'm really sorry. It was really difficult to write this chapter. 
> 
> There are some like dub-con-ey kind of vibes in this chapter, I out an asterix next to each one. So just skip past it if you want.

It had been two months. The townspeople didn't suspect a thing, going about their everyday lives, while Sansa lived in hell- not that it fazed her. She was stone. She was empty. She felt nothing. She wondered if she was to be somehow miraculously saved, if it would be too late. She'd lost track of the last time she felt human. Some nights, when Petyr had left her to her own devices, she'd take out Sandor's jacket and cry into it. Pondering whether or not to take her own life. Then she'd listen to herself, and grow angry at her own self pity, and turn back to stone, before she could do something irreversible. 

* Petyr would come to their bedroom at night, and she was in no position to refuse him. It's not as though it would last long anyway. Whenever he laid with her she was detached. Like she didn't exist. Her body was not her body anymore. It was just a shell. 

Sansa neither hated nor liked Petyr. He was just there. Sometimes she was repulsed. But most times he was nothing. As he laid atop of her grunting his release. She watched his face contort, and then loosen. He looked pathetic in those moments she thought. Such a little man. Fucking a girl he was old enough to have fathered. Groaning her dead mothers name. But it didn't matter. It was what it was. 

It wasn't until she became sick, she started to feel again. It was 6am on a Monday morning. The air was crisp and everything felt as though it ached. She was bowing over the toilet bowl, she'd been vomiting almost every morning for the past two weeks. She kept it from Petyr, for some reason. She didn't exactly know why. But she knew she couldn't tell him.

She was wiping and rinsing out her mouth when she heard the door creak. She looked up just in time to see the nail biting girl, slip down the hall. The girl quickened her pace but Sansa ran to her before she was out of sight. "What's your name?" She asked the girl, she was chewing at her nails looking at everything but Sansa. It angered her. Surprised by her own reaction and not knowing how to deal with it she grabbed the girls chin and made her look her in the eye. "What. Is. Your. Name." She repeated. 

"Lily." The girl replied quietly.

"Lily." Sansa repeated, "You are not going to speak of what you saw or I will gut you. Do you understand." Sansa finished, not really understanding why, herself.

Lily's eyes went wide in shock but she nodded her head and stared into her eyes as she did. 

Sansa nodded in return and smiled at the girl. A fake smile. Not a real one. Emotions were coming back to her in small bits and pieces, but none of them felt in the slightest like happiness. She felt angry and upset and almost - alive. "Good." She said, removing her hand from the girls chin "Now, lily, tell me truly, do you like it here?" 

The girl quickly nodded but Sansa gave her a knowing look. The girl looked around and shook her head. 

"Then you and I are going to leave this place and never look back, but first I need to take care of some things." The girl looked shocked by her straight forwardness but nodded all the same. Sansa wasn't really sure if she'd take the girl with her, but she needed help. So she'd tell this lie for now.

Curiosity got the better of her and she asked "Are you his daughter?" She had the same grey-green eyes. She wondered what kind of daughter could betray her own father, and then thought of how she had been the reason her father was killed. She felt a sharp pang in her chest, but pushed it back until she felt almost stone again. 

The girl looked at her strangely and shook her head. "Petyr's infertile," she said "I'm his whore." 

Sansa nodded and felt butterflies fill her stomach. She frowned and pushed back the feeling again. She didn't know how to feel anymore. It scared her. Bit by bit she could feel the stone chipping away. It scared her too much to think on it. 

"I'll be seeing you around," Sansa said with a smile, and went to leave. She didn't wish the girl to see the breakdown she was headed for. But then she remembered something. She turned back around and grabbed onto the girls wrist. 

"I'll need a favor from you. I can't tell you what or when it will be, but when I ask it, you must do as I say." 

The girl nodded and gave a small smile "okay." 

Sansa managed to make it back to her room without losing her mask. But once she closed the door she collapsed. Memories of the last 2 months came back to her. She remembered the loveless nights and was struck with guilt and disgust.

And the more she thought on it the more she became enraged. It was then she realized she did hate Petyr. She hated him more than anyone. He was why her father died. He was why Sandor was dead. If she had been able to call someone she could have saved him. 

Sansa went to her bag then. Looking through her old toiletries bag to see if it still had what she was looking for. She smiled when she saw the pills were still there. She'd taken them with her the night she left, not really knowing why. She'd stolen them from the in-house doctor when she was still a prisoner to the Lannisters. She always thought, 'if they touch me again, I'll kill myself' but at the end of every beating she'd roll them between her fingers, and then eventually put them back away. 

That night when Petyr came to her she slipped the pill into his drink. He died clawing at his own throat. While she stood over him and smiled with a twisted satisfaction at watching him lose the fight against death.

Next came Petyr's right hand man. He was easy too. She called him to her room, seduced him, and slit his throat as he climaxed. Once again she was detached from her body, but she felt powerful as she felt his life's blood trickle down her arms, and pour against her naked chest. She wondered if that was what Sandor meant when he said 'killing is the sweetest thing there is.'

She rose from the bed washed and then went to get lily. She'd need help disposing of the body. She'd hold a funeral for Petyr saying he died of heart failure, and playing the grieving widow; and tell anyone who asked, Marillion, had skipped town, unable to deal with the loss. 

When all was done, she would move to the other house, Petyr kept further up into the mountains. There was a garden there. She remembered that once she had loved gardens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope you liked it. I know Sansa's mind set is a bit all over the place, but I'd imagine that's how she feels. Just totally out of control. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, comments and kudos are always nice ;) 
> 
> xxx


	25. To be Selfless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor on the quiet isle

It was 3 months since he'd gotten hit in the thigh and still the wound tortured him. He could still do all he used to but it ached. Almost constantly, depending on how much he used it. The elder brother suggested a walking stick to help him get around and Sandor almost decked the guy there and then, the only reason he didn't was because he was joking and the elder brother was the only one to put up with all his bullshit. 

He didn't remember much about how he got to the quiet isle, but he remembered calling out to Sansa on his deathbed, and the elder brother heard him and went to him. Apparently after that elder brother called for help, and got him safely to the isle, and fixed him up. He didn't wake for a week after that, and his first thought when he'd woken was 'Sansa.'

He knew something was wrong the moment he thought on her. She wouldn't have left him to die. She must have been hurt or taken or something. He questioned Elder Brother over and over again about what he'd seen the day he found him, if there was anything.

But there was no sign of Sansa anywhere. Not until this day. Two months there'd been lookouts and today there was news. He strode down the long corridor that led to Elder Brothers office growing faster with each step, when he reached the door he barged in without knocking. 

Sat in front of him was the largest woman he'd ever seen. She had blond hair and striking blue eyes. She stared at him curiously and then turned towards Elder Brother yet again. Sandor looked at the man with an eye brow quirked. 

"Sandor this is Brienne -one of my informants. This is the woman who has news of the girl you were inquiring about." 

Brienne looked at him warily but the Elder Brother nodded in encouragement and She handed over a folder, Sandor hadn't even noticed she was holding. He took it slowly trying not to look to hasty, and opened it. 

He lost the air in his lungs when he looked at the page. There was a picture of Sansa, smiling, unawares. She looked happy, healthy. He looked up from the folder, "when was this taken?"

"Only yesterday. " Brienne said, seemingly studying his reaction to the photo.

"Where is she?" He asked looking back down at the photo. She was so beautiful. Everything about her, was beautiful. She'd cut her hair. It was short now. Just reaching her shoulders. He liked it. 

"The Eyrie," Brienne said after some time, clearly unhappy to have to divulge the information. 

Sandor stood immediately. "I've gotta go then." He said looking down at them both. He needed to see her. Needed to see her now. 

"Sandor," the Elder Brother said in a slightly condescending tone "don't you think it best you leave the girl be?" 

Sandor stared in astonishment. Was this guy high? No. The answer was no, and it always would be no. Sansa was his and he was hers. He would not 'leave her be'.

The Elder Brother continued. "Look at the photo again Sandor, look," he said pointing "she's happy. Going to her and reliving the past would be selfish. Make your own decision, I know that you'll leave here anyway, whether you go to see her or not, but think if that's whats best for her. If you do truly love her." 

He stared at the man for minutes pondering those words. Was it selfish? Had he always been selfish with her. He looked down at the photo again. She was happy. His mouth twitched into a small smile. And he looked away. 

"I'm still leaving here. I'll be gone before the weeks end." He said briskly

"Where will you go?" Elder Brother asked and he wanted to shout back 'none of your godsdamned business' but he didn't.

"West, east I don't know. I don't care." And with that he left the room. 

He packed up and left the next day. Not wishing to linger. Two weeks on the road had him at Seaguard, he was about to board a ship when he thought...

'There are worse things to be than selfish.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next and final chapter coming right up! 
> 
> Tell me what you think :) 
> 
> xxx


	26. Lay you down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title taken from Matt Corby's Lay you down... 
> 
> The FINAL chapter!!! 
> 
> It's been fun :)

It was a warmer day. The kind of day that made her forget winter even existed. She decided to use it to her advantage. She'd always loved gardening. Being up in the eyrie with nothing but spare time, she could spend all day everyday in the garden if she wanted. And so she did just that, though the colder days were hard, she still loved every minute of it. Her hands in the soil, bringing life to a decaying world. 

It was still early, about 10am, she was tending the sunflowers. They were her favorite. The way they seemed to beg to be taller, closer to the sun. The way they made her think of brighter days. But then she hated them too. For every time she looked at them she was reminded of the yellow and black that shrouded her memories. 

She was just about to reach for the watering can when she saw him. Standing right there. Right in front of her. Standing there like he wasn't a ghost, but a person still living and breathing. She'd seen him before. Out of the corner of her eye when she walked down hallways. 

He walked closer and said "Sansa." Like he was pleading. 

She'd heard that voice too, in every word that uttered a curse, or when she wept into his jacket late at night when she knew she couldn't do this on her own, hoping - needing, to draw strength from all she had left of his presence. 

He took another step. But she held up her hand. Signaling him to stay where he was. She went back to gardening. She couldn't handle his presence here now. She couldn't face his ghost. Not here. Not in her only safe place. Her only quiet place. The only place she was free of pain. He was dead. All the papers said so. 'The infamous hound, shot and killed via infection to the wound.' They were there alongside the articles of her mothers and brothers deaths. She'd known since she was being taken to the Eyrie, one day seeing one of the newspapers by chance. It hurt the first time she saw them, She wept until her tears ran out, and her throat ached with the sobs that wracked her body. Then she found a strange kind of peace in feeling nothing at all. But that persona was gone now. She made a promise to herself to never completely shut off again. And seeing Sandor's ghost was always enough to make her retreat back to her old ways of hiding behind a stone mask.

She quickly glanced up, to check if he was still there. And he was. A look of longing clouded his features. 

"Sansa I," she held up her hand again, and stood. 

"I can't." She said, not looking at him. "I... I hurt." She breathed "it hurts." She shut her eyes as tight as she could and willed his ghost away. But his hands were on her arms running up and down, and she opened her eyes in defeat. 

He went to hold her to him but she moved away. He looked hurt but she didn't care, because she couldn't. She hurt too much. It had been 4 months since they parted. He was dead. If he wasn't, then she didn't understand. Everyday of the torture of guessing but not knowing, killed her. Killed her as dead as he was in her mind. But he wasn't. And now he was here. 

"I came for you, I came here for you Sansa. Don't turn away from me like... Like..." He couldn't finish but he didn't need to, cause Sansa did for him. 

"Like you're dead? Like its over? Like it feels like a fucking knife is twisting in my gut when I see you're here instead of dead in some ditch? Like I dare to care that in my mind you've been lost to me forever? Like it doesn't hurt to know all this, and now know, that you could have been here, but you chose not to be? Like that?" She said staring into his face, while tears streaked her cheeks. 

"I couldn't get here Sansa! I was half dead, and when I wasn't, someone said you were up here, making a life for yourself. They said you'd moved on and were happy, I thought that..." 

"You thought wrong!" She screamed. In between sobs she continued. "You thought wrong Sandor. You thought wrong." 

"Sansa I just wanted what was best for you. I didn't think you needed me." She looked at him then, his eyes were pleading with her. But her heart was stone cold. Everything was cold. Too cold for a warmer day. She stopped crying and shook her head breathing a laugh but it wasn't one of joy. More the kind you do when you try to keep from losing. She was losing this game. She longed for the feeling of nothingness to envelope her.

"You broke my heart." She whispered closing her eyes. He went to say something but she shook her head and scrunched up her face, trying to will away the pain. "And it wasn't just once Sandor," she sniffed. "It was every fucking day. I would wake up to the smell of you still on my skin. Ghost hands stroking down my back as I cried. You haunted me Sandor and you weren't even dead." 

He took her in his arms then. Holding her to him, even when she batted her fists against his chest, even when she cried, begged, him to make the last four months disappear from her mind. Like it was all a bad dream, and he was the only real character in her story. All the while he rubbed his hands up and down her back, whispering "it's okay, it's okay, I'm here now." He held her until her breathing calmed, and her sobs were reduced to hiccups and sniffling. 

She looked up to him and wiped her nose on the back of her hand. 

"Don't die anymore, Sandor. Too many days I've woken up with Robb's and mum's and your death hanging over me. Don't do that ever again. Please. Please just don't." 

He kissed her. On her forehead, then her nose and then her mouth. They stayed there for hours just holding on to one another. 

They were still standing wrapped in each others embrace, her head tucked beneath his chin, him rocking her from side to side when she said "I'm pregnant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may or may not be more chapters later later if you guys want but for the moment this is the end. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for commenting and leaving kudos, I've had so much fun. And it was a great introduction from all of you into the wonderful world of fanfic writing! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the story, 
> 
> annie_rose xxx


	27. A favor

"Can I collect one of my favors" he asked as they finally broke apart. She wanted to smack him. He was still in the dog house. And he thought he still got favors? What favors was he even talking about?

He saw the look on her face and laughed. "When you were asking questions little bird, when we were on the run. Three questions. Three favors." Now she remembered. That was hardly fair. 

"They're expired." She said petulantly. Sandor only laughed more. A small smile even graced her lips. 

"What was the favor?" She tried to ask casually, not meeting his eyes.

He tilted her chin up to meet his gaze "Marry me." He said. It was not a question. And before Sansa could even think of what her answer would be if it was, she thought how arrogant he was to assume she'd say yes.

"Ask me later." She replied walking back over to her sunflowers.

Sandor stared at her in shock. She looked up and saw the comical look on his face and couldn't help but grin. She looked back down to her gardening and sighed. "Oh, fine then." 

The next thing she knew, she was on the ground with Sandor atop her. She looked into his mischievous eyes and scowled. "Get off of me! I'm getting dirt on my dress!" She squealed.

"No. I like you just where you are." He said running his fingers through her short hair. "You cut it." He stated simply. She looked his eyes. Watching him watching as he stroked his fingers through her fiery auburn locks. He seemed almost mesmerized. 

"I did." She replied suddenly remembering the reason she did, and not wishing to dwell on that particular memory. 

He focused on her face again, "Why? I mean I like it." 

"I'm glad you like it." She felt herself slipping away again. That feeling of nothingness was no longer a choice but something she had to learn to compress. Sandor seemed to notice. He furrowed his brow and searched her eyes. 

"It got in the way." She replied simply. Trying to look away from him. Anywhere but him. He had this look in his eyes that made her think she could tell him it all. Everything. But everything meant everything. It meant talking about Littlefinger, it meant telling him she seduced a man just to kill him in his most vulnerable moment. No. She couldn't tell him. 

He was still waiting for her to elaborate. She looked back to him for a split second but could not hold his gaze. "Please don't make me say it." 

"Who hurt you?" He said calmly, but she could see his jaw clench in anger.

She looked deep into his eyes, not losing contact. "I said drop it." She replied, tears pooling in the corners of her eyes. 

He nodded his head. "Okay." He whispered. He was half lying atop her now, his head resting on her breast. He sighed. She closed her eyes and the next time she opened them it was the middle of the night, and Sandor was now encasing her in his arms. His body curled around hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there may be some more chapters coming after all...
> 
> ;) xxx


	28. You're such a Tease.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some banter.

Two days after he'd arrived, they left. Two days after that, they said their vows in front of a heart tree. After that they moved on. Most of their time was spent either driving or fucking. Sandor was more than happy with latter, but driving continually was strenuous, and boring.

"So. Do you know what it is yet?" He asked as they drove down the kings road. Sandor wasn't one for small talk, but it had been quiet for hours. And he'd missed hearing the sound of her voice. Besides that, taking about your future child was not really small talk. 

Sansa looked at him smiling, that easy smile, like nothing was wrong and nothing would ever be wrong. "No, but I think it's a boy. Whenever I dream of the baby it's wrapped in blue. With black hair and blue eyes." 

Sandor nodded, not knowing what to make of that. A boy. He secretly hoped it was a boy. He wouldn't know what to do with a girl. He might make it cry all the time. Women were difficult. Always getting upset because of his harsh tongue. "You got any names in mind?" 

Sansa frowned. "No," she said sounding surprised in herself. "No, I haven't, have you?" 

Sandor nodded. Sansa raised her eyebrows. "Cletus." He said, turning to gouge her reaction. It was priceless. Sansa scrunched up her nose in distaste. 

"Well, um.." He watched as she tried to come up with a polite reply. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. "No." She finally said. 

Sandor's mouth twitched with the effort not to smile. "Why not? Cletus is a good strong, mans name." He said. Sansa turned to him with her brow furrowed. He smiled and Sansa rolled her eyes.

"Cletus is an ugly name." She said

"Too bad that's his name then. Cletus. Cletus the fetus." Sansa's eyes widened. 

She looked at him in all seriousness. "No." 

"Yes." He replied, a mischievous smile creeping up his lips. 

"No."

"We could change it up a bit, you know. If you're worried it's too bland. Make c-l-e-a-t-u-s instead of c-l-e-t-u-s." he could see her getting annoyed. "And!" He put as another thought occurred to him, "it sounds nice with his last name too. Cletus Clegane." 

Sansa huffed. "I've had just about enough of your teasing." She said pointedly.

"Yeah, well id had enough of your teasing last night, it still went on for hours." He said. He remembered perfectly her torture from the night before. 

"Please," she smirked "you love it." 

Sandor almost crashed when she leaned over the centre and put her hand down his pants. He groaned when she stroked his length. He quickly hardened under her ministrations, and fucked into her hand. All of a sudden Sansa pulled away and sat back in her seat, pretending to fall asleep. He growled in frustration. 

"I'm gonna call him Cletus when you're not around." He said haughtily.

"You will do no such thing."

"I don't take my orders from you, woman."

Sansa raised her eyebrows. "Oh really?" She said grazing her hand on his hard dick. "Don't you?" 

Sandor growled again. Low in his throat. "Don't test me." He said, narrowing his eyes at her. Sansa grinned and moved her hand up and down. "That's it. " he said pulling onto a side street. Sansa giggled when he pulled the car over and yanked her out, slapping her ass on as she walked towards the hood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm hoping to post a few chapters tonight, I've never been good at waiting to post things as soon as I've written them. 
> 
> So, tell me what you think, what you'd like to see next, I have a vague outline, but feel free to be like "I want to see this..." 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter :) xx


	29. The truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one but I'll post another chapter soon, I'm not too keen on this one, I found it awkward trying to write an explanation for Sansa's behavior, but anyways, I did my best.

Sandor was understanding enough not to push Sansa on what had happened in the months separated, but as she found it harder and harder to trust him she felt guilty. She didn't understand how she could ever trust anyone after what happened. She felt broken. She did know if she was still capable of putting all her faith in anyone, it would be Sandor. But still it was hard. 

She decided that one day she'd tell him, but she was not prepared to tell him today. He was sitting next her, waiting for her to speak. He wouldn't take no for an answer this time. 

Moments earlier, she'd woken to someone stroking down her back, she'd heard the word, sweet, and was immediately reminded of Petyr, he used to call her sweetling. She'd shrieked and batted his hands away and sobbed and begged him not to touch her, until she looked up and realized it was Sandor. He looked worried but angry too, not at her of course, but she could see it in his eyes. How angry would he be if she told all? Would he be angry at her then? Tears still streaked her cheeks but her tears were silent. 

"I don't know where to start." 

"Start at the beginning." He said. So she did. She told how she was taken, how he was made to be Petyr's wife, but she faltered when she came to the most recent events in her story. 

"I, I ... can we not talk about this part." She asked looking up to him, Sandor shook his head. 

"Go on." 

"You won't love me." She finally said. Finally voiced her real fear. 

"I will always love you, no matter what. That should go without saying Sansa. Now tell me." 

She looked up to him, she turned off her emotions once again, and started to tell him what happened. What changed her. 

"I never really hated Petyr, I didn't feel anything. And sometimes, in times like these, I slip back into that state of mind. Where nothing matters. It's like I'm alive, but I'm not here. I have no emotions. Anyway, I found out I was pregnant. One of his spies saw me throwing up, I threatened to kill her, and then I promised I'd kill Baelish and that seemed to win over her loyalty. She didn't tell him." Here Sandor interrupted her. 

"So are you saying that it might be Baelish's?" He looked at her trying to remain unperturbed, but she could see the worry in his eyes.

"No, Baelish was infertile. Which is why I knew for certain I had to kill him." She noticed that she sounded like she was pleading and immediately shut off. 

When she looked back to Sandor, she knew he knew the difference between her personalities. His face changed to an almost wondrous look. "In the end it was poison." She said flatly " I stood and watched as he died a painful death, and then I smiled." She felt her lip pulling into a smile. "Then there was his henchman to deal with. Just one. He was the one who took me. I was as close as I could be to angry. So I took him into my bed, and as he came I slit his throat. I felt as his blood blanketed my body. I stayed that way for a while. And I liked it." She looked back at him now. "Is that what you wanted to hear Sandor? Killing is the sweetest thing there is and now you and I both know it." 

Suddenly Sandor pulled her into his arms. He crushed her against his chest and broke her out of her resolve. "I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry." He repeated over and over again into her hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it ! Let me know what you think !
> 
> xxx


	30. Why don't we stay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor and Sansa get to Winterfell

They arrived after 3 weeks on the road. They had no way of contacting her family household, so their arrival was met with an array of guns all pointed at one another. The remaining Starks all lined up in front of them, pointing there guns, identical scowls covered each of their faces until realization hit and their jaws went slack. 

The second oldest boy, Bran, Sansa had told him, smiled and ran forward towards Sansa and embraced her. Sansa's eyes went wide and stood in shock not hugging back. The others laughed and came over too. Bran, sensing something was amiss, pulled back and looked into Sansa's eyes. Trying to puzzle her out. The others didn't seem to notice this change in her but the kid had this look in his eyes. A look like he was wise beyond his years. 

Sandor stood apart from them all, and no-one payed him any attention. He was content watching Sansa get to know all of her family again. 

Bran made eye contact and made his way over to him. "Sandor Clegane." He said, like he was collecting data in his head. 

"Bran Stark." He returned, with a nod. Bran was about to say something but stopped when Sansa slowly stepped backwards towards them. She looked like a scared animal. The family was confused but tried to hide it. Tried their best to be polite. Sansa squeezed his hand and looked up. She looked so helpless in that moment. So scared. 

Sandor cleared his throat. "Go take your pregnancy drugs, we'll take in our stuff." He said inclining his hair towards the others. 

They all looked at him like he was overstepping- ordering them around- but he didn't care. He needed to talk to them alone. And as soon as they got inside the house, he did.

"She's not the girl she used to be, but she does still love. She just doesn't trust,and sometimes that's an issue. But not today, it cant be today. She's been through a lot, a lot you can't even begin to imagine. So just, give her time, and try and be understanding."

They all looked at him as if he were crazy, as if he weren't real. 

"She trusts you." Bran said, slightly curious. 

Sandor smiled, and it was a sad thing. Like he was remembering a fond yet faint memory "No, she doesn't. And that's okay," 

"Is it?" Bran asked "it's like she ... Like she's scared of us." 

"She's scared of a lot of things, getting close to people is one of her biggest fears, and here you all are, 4 new phobias. Do you understand?" 

They all nodded solemnly. 

With that they left the front steps and went inside. They were showed to their room, and as soon as the door closed Sansa went to him. He looked down at her, with her head buried against his chest, arms squeezing around his middle. "Maybe we should go. Maybe this was a big mistake." She whispered

Sandor didn't know what to say, or do. He didn't necessarily care whether they stayed or went, but he had a feeling that Sansa needed this. "Maybe. Or maybe it isn't. Lets stay a while and find out. Why do you think?" He rubbed up and down her back trying to soothe her.

"They scare me, Sandor. I don't know these people. The person I used to be, knew them. But I don't. I jut can't find it within myself to... to" 

"You don't need to explain yourself to me. Just try to give them a chance. Do you think you can do that?" 

Sansa nodded and bit her lower lip. "Okay." She said


	31. Settling in.

They were in bed, His hand running up and down Sansa's arm lazily. It was still early. He doubted anyone would be awake yet. Sansa stirred in his arms. 

"Mm... I feel like pickles." She said drowsily. He scrunched up his nose and Sansa laughed. "Please! I'll make it worth your while" she said raising her eyebrows at him and smirking. 

"Not with pickle on your breath, you won't." He replied, Sansa scowled. 

"We don't even have any pickles."

"You'd have to go to the shop." She said leaning up to kiss him. 

"Woah, woah, woah, morning breath is right up there with pickle breath." He said moving his face away. Sansa slapped his arm playfully and settled for kissing his neck. And then lower. And lower. Sandor groaned when she reached his cock and took him into her mouth. When he found his release she swallowed it and sat back up. "Now I want my pickles." She said rising from the bed. 

"Pickles and cum for breakfast little bird? That's a strange combination."  
Sansa gasped at his vulgarity but it only made him grin. "And when I get back I want a five meat sandwich." He said pointing at her. 

"What in the seven hells is a five meat sandwich?" 

Sandor looked at her like she was an idiot, "Its a sandwich. With five meats." 

Sansa rolled her eyes, "Okay, whatever. Leave now."

He get dressed, kissed her, and then he was gone. 

* * *

When Sandor got back he found her in the kitchen. She just finished making his sandwich, ad she had to admit. It was a work of art. Only a man as big as Sandor could consume such a thing. And that made her smile. She looked up to find him drenched from the rain outside. He did not look happy. She quickly held up his sandwich to him and he smiled at her. He then pulled a massive jar of pickles with a blue bow around it from behind his back. Sansa beamed at him and went to him with open arms and a kiss. 

* * *  
Jon  
* * *

Jon walked into the dining room and sat across from Sandor who was currently seated at the table eating a monstrous sized sandwich - that looked to have about five different types of meat on it.

"That is a big sandwich." Jon said as he took a seat across from him. 

Sandor looked at it smiled and then looked up at Jon. "Yes. Yes it is." He replied and then took another bite.

Sandor was mid chew when Jon asked "When did you know that you loved Sansa?"

Sandor looked long and hard at Jon unmoving and then put his sandwich down and finished his mouthful. Brow furrowed he said "Well, I think I always knew there was something...And then when we escaped together, that something grew stronger, then, I loved her. But I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that id always love her when I saw what she engraved on my wedding ring."

"And what was that?" Jon asked - curious to know what softened the heart of one of the best fighters and renowned cut throats in the whole of the seven kingdoms.

Sandor looked past him out the window squinting his eyes with a serious look on his face. 

"King of the whale dicks." 

And without saying anything else or changing his facial expression he took his plate, stood up and left the room. 

What the fuck? Jon was in a state of shock. What kind of weird shit were they into... He didn't want to know. He looked back towards Sandor and caught his eye a moment before he slipped into the room across the hall. A second later he heard a loud bark of laughter that was sure to resonate through the entire household.

* * *  
Sansa   
* * *

"What do you want to do today?" Sansa asked Sandor when he walked through the door of their bedroom still holding the big sandwich she made him. 

Sandor just shrugged his shoulders. 'Good.' She thought with a sinister smile 'if he's not planning on doing anything, then he'll be gardening with me.' 

Sandor looked up at her and sighed putting down his sandwich. "Alright. Lets hear it then." 

Sansa tilted her head to the side feigning oblivion.

"What tedious bullshit are you gonna make me do today?" He said with a look of absolute annoyance and acceptance painted on his face.

She smiled smugly at him "gardening."

"Woman, do I look like a fucking servant to you?" He asked, puffing out his chest to look bigger "I am one of the greatest fighters in westeros, and you'd have me planting dandelions and shit?"

Sansa walked over to him and placed her hands on his chest "honey, I know you're the greatest fighter in westeros. I need your help, pulling out the really tough weeds and moving things." She then proceeded to pinch his cheeks and talk in baby talk "cause your so big and stwong!" 

Sandor frowned and batted her hands away. "Save it for Cletus!" He replied. As she started for the bedroom door.

As she opened it she turned back slowly to him - not seeing Jon, Rickon and Bran sitting in the room across from them - and yelled "MY CHILD IS NOT A FUCKING CLETUS!" and then added - a little more composed - "I'll see you in the garden." 

Sandor watched the faces of all three boys as they started to laugh and quickly went stoic as ever when Sansa caught sight of them. As soon as she was out of sight though they might as well of choked on the air they breathed from laughing so much. Red faced and out of breath.

Sandor finished his sandwich and then started for the garden hearing the boys call out behind him "Have fun gardening Sandy!"

'Fuckers.'

* * *  
Arya   
* * *

Arya was still pissed her sister had brought home that oaf with her from the south - AND even worse than that was Sansa was now bound to him forever through the growing combination of the couple in Sansa's womb. Although she was angry, when she was honest with herself, really she was upset that Sansa trusted him, more than her own flesh and blood. When Sansa and Sandor had first arrived, it was like Sansa was made of stone. And the only person she showed any affection to, was Sandor. It'd been a week, and since then Sansa had slowly warmed up to everyone, and she was almost normal, but it still hurt that her own sister trusted the Lannister dog more than her. They'd had a few conversations and Sansa even laughed, once. But it still felt as though she were holding back. And it broke Arya's heart. Though she'd rather not admit she had one. 

She let out steam shooting cans at the very back of the property and when she was content, started to head back towards the house. 

While walking through the garden a few meters from the back door she began to hear crying. She walked towards the noise and for some reason as she got closer decided to be quiet and assess the situation before she went over. As she got closer she could see Sansa sitting on an old wooden table in the middle of a small open space. There were sunflowers growing behind her and the patch on which they grew looked like it had just been weeded. She turned her attention back to Sansa who had her head in her hands and was sobbing. It was strange seeing Sansa cry. She'd seen only minimal emotion from her sister. She was so guarded.

She was just about to come forward when she saw the Hound make his way over to her sister. He held her shoulders gently and knelt down in front of her - trying to see her face. "What's wrong?" She heard him ask in a gruff yet tender voice as he lifted Sansa's chin to look at him. 'She's got you as a bloody husband.' Arya thought to herself.

Sansa lifted her eyes from the ground to look at him, still crying.

"I... Got a thorn in my pinkie toe.. And when I tried to get it out I couldn't ... Because.." - and this was where Sansa REALLY started sobbing "I..I can't s..see past my f..f.f...FAT !" She yelled completely losing it. 

Sandor looked at her with a smile "Wait. Are you upset cause you've got a thorn in your foot or cause you're fat?" He asked. 'Dipshit. You can't make jokes with a heavily pregnant and hormonal woman about their weight.' Arya thought. But she didn't need to say it out loud because the next thing she saw was Sandor getting a right hook from Sansa. All he did was laugh though.

The hounds laughter died down and he took Sansa's ankle in his hand. He inspected it for a moment and then gently removed the thorn as Sansa silently cried and hiccuped. He then kissed each of Sansa's ankles. He raised his head up so it was at a height with her belly and rubbed her sides as he planted a chaste kiss there too. 

From there Sandor stood and took Sansa's face in his hands and tilted it upwards as he kissed away each tear that fell. When all her tears were gone they just stood there staring intently at each other. Arya had walked in on people before and that was less intimate than what she had just witnessed. She felt like an intruder. But, in that moment she knew she couldn't feel anything but happiness for her sister, because in that moment she understood. Arya smiled to herself and and took a step back towards the house, just as she was going Sandor took Sansa into his arms and smiled. She frowned but was obviously over her initial offense. As Arya walked away she heard Sansa mumble something that sounded a lot like "you're fat." In a haughty tone, against Sandor's chest. The words muffled by his embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So originally, this was supposed to be four separate chapters but they're too short so I just put them all into one. 
> 
> Anyways, sorry its been ages! You know life always getting in the way. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter :) 
> 
> xxx


End file.
